The Fall Of Kanto
by NFS Kay Chan
Summary: The 3 legendary birds awaken for revenge on humans and destroy Kanto. But also a villainous team of humans have come back. Who are they? Only Mewtwo can defeat but only Amarillo can convince him to save Kanto. Must read When We First Met, The Power of Amarillo and chapter 8 of Don't You Remember Me. Luckyshipping, Feelingshipping and SoulSilvershipping. Rated M for strong violence.
1. The Beginning of The Fall Of Kanto

******Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

******_The Fall Of Kanto_  
**

* * *

**Mount Silver**

Moltres, the Flame Pokemon. Stood asleep in it's forbidding cave. It has struggled to escape this place. It has taken so long. Its angers Moltres. Why would such humans chase it from Victory road to here. Dumping it really. For the safety of other humans? Moltres did not approve of that. It was never going to hurt a human being but they hurt him. Vengeance is just. Flames appear from its wings, head and tail. Moltres snapped open its eyes.

* * *

**Seafoam Islands**

Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon. Stood awake in its cold hard cave. This is the island of Articuno. This is its home. There are trainers on other floors of this cave. They should not be here uninvited. This angers Articuno. Why should such humans train in the home of Articuno. Wiping down the ice Pokemon and melting the ice it self. Articuno hates this. Its now at the point of hurting another human. The water starts to freeze. Articuno's temperature drops.

* * *

**Power Plant**

Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon. Its is loosing power. Electricity level is low. Zapdos needs it to live. The humans protected it by hurting Zapdos. Zapdos also wouldn't hurt another human being but they did. They say that Zapdos takes to much power and causes black outs in other peoples home. Don't they care about other Pokemon Zapdos is one isn't it? Zapdos is dying. Anger builds up inside it. The whole of Kanto is now blacked out.

* * *

**Edward's House**

"What's happening?" asked Edward. The light on the roof started flashing and then turned off.

"How am I supposed to know?" said Gary

Edward, Gary, Susan, Amarillo, Lyra and Leon were all at Edward's house having lunch together. They do this everyday for lunch and dinner.

"Maybe it's jut a small black out, it should only be a few hours" said Susan

Amarillo did not agree with that. "Its Zapdos" she said

"How many time do I have say it?" asked Susan

"I'm telling the truth!"

"But Amy. How could you really tell?"

"You all now know I'm a psychic and can tell the future but Susan, why can't you believe me?"

"Because I don't trust people like you. All the things you've been saying drives me crazy"

"Susan, you'll be sorry"

"Sorry? I think you'll be sorry"

"Fine. I'll sit here and wait for the first strike"

"Why don't we stop talking about this?" asked Leon

"I agree" said Gary

Edward then looks at Lyra and Leon. Something doesn't seem right. They shouldn't be together.

"Where's Ethan?" he asks

"Oh right" said Lyra "he's gone to live in Hoenn for 2 years"

"Really?" said Gary feeling some suspicion between them "Are you sure he's okay with you 2 together after what happened 6 months ago?"

"I think he should trust us this time" answers Leon

In Amarillo's mind she is hearing a voice that danger is coming but she doesn't know what that danger is. Its not the birds because she already knows that. This danger seems to be humans. The others were just chatting while she sat there silently. Once they finished lunch, Lyra and Leon want back to Johto and Gary went back home next door. Amarillo didn't go with Gary this time. She went to Viridian Forest and sat next to a small pond meditating all day all night. She was getting visions of the future. Bad things. Kanto on fire, the destroying everything and also humans turning against humans. That doesn't seem right. We live together. We wouldn't turn against each other. Who are these particular humans that are in some ways evil. But all this is true. The visions are starting to get a little horrendous but she tried her hardest to keep focus on the dream. She find that she flinched awake. Breathing heavily and sweating. She feels something is behind her. Its Gary. "Oh hey Gary"

"Hey"

Yellow sighs.

"No one believes me"

"Have I said that I never believed you?"

"You think I'm telling the truth?"

"Yeah. You seem so damn sure" says Gary smiling.

"Thanks" Yellow goes and hugs Gary. "I just wish your sister would"

"Yeah. Me to" Still hugging.

* * *

**There. The first chapter of The Fall Of Kanto. Just one thing. You will only understand the names of the characters if you read When We First Met. To understand what going on you must read The Power Of Amarillo. **


	2. Kidnapped

**Route 1**

Amy and Gary walked to Pallet town holding hands. Amy was still having the vision of those humans who are to destroy also. She is going to be kidnapped in a few minutes by them. Once they reached Pallet town Amy stopped walking.

"Hey what's up?" asked Gary

"I have to go tomorrow" answered Amy

"Go where?"

"To get Mewtwo"

"Okay...do you want me to tell the others?"

"Yes. But just say that I've gone somewhere. No need to specify"

"Okay then. Are you going to walk there?"

"No. Something will take me there"

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you"

Amy thought that telling Gary would be very bad thing because if she wasn't going to be kidnapped, history would be changed and the future would be far worse.

* * *

**Hideout In Pewter City**

"So who is this girl?" asked the person in the black

"She has psychic powers. She will summon Mewtwo and keep it for her own protection. We need Mewtwo now!" commanded the man in the white

"So how do we get Mewtwo?" asked a girl in black

"We kidnap her"

* * *

**Red's House**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" asked Susan

"Your brother" answered Gary

Susan gets up from her seat and opens the door. "Hey, what's up"

"Nothin"

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Okay" Gary walks into the house with Amy behind her. She looked at Susan. Their eyes meeting. The yellow set of eyes, full of sorrow. The green set of eyes, full of suspicion or curiosity. They took of the gaze. Susan left Amy at the door with it opened. She stood there waiting for the time to come. Susan noticed that Amy hasn't even come in or closed the door. "Amy?"

"..."

"Don't you want to come in?"

"What's the problem?" asked Edward

"Hey Amy!" shouted Gary "Amy?"

She looked up at the trio of great friends. A guy who cares about her, another guy who loves Pokemon and a girl who turns the heads of males when she walk on street. But now she is going to be taken from them of a few hours. It'll be hard not see her friends after hours.

"Amy. Is it about me?" asked Susan

"No" Said Amy and closed her eyes "I'll see you in a bit" A pair of hands emerged from nowhere grabbing her from the door way.

"AMY!" Screamed Gary and ran straight for the door with the others following but once he got out he already noticed the man in the black had left with her and flown away on a Pidgeot. Gary took out a Poke Ball and chucked it. A Pidgeot appeared and he jumped on and flew away. Susan and Edward looked each other and did the same. Susan took out an Aerodactyl and Edward brought out a Charizard.

As Gary was sitting on the back of his Pidgeot and was starting to lose the man. He is falling behind. He needed to speed up. "Pidgeot! Sky Attack!" The bird Pokemon started glowing blue and started screeching like fighter jet. And them BOOM! Gary found himself sitting on something blue and fuzzy. Once he caught up to the bird Pokemon no he found out that no one was sitting on it. A decoy. "Stop!" His Pokemon came to a halt floating above the clouds. Gary looked every where for Amy but she was already gone. The others caught up.

"I think we lost her" said Edward

"Yep" added Susan. Silence between the friends.

But Gary broke the silence "It's Team Rocket"

Susan looked at her brother and back to Edward. "Well lets take 'em down"

"Just like old times" said Edward

"Only this time...there are no rules" added Gary

* * *

**Gary=Blue**

**Edward=Red  
**

**Susan=Green  
**

**Amy=Yellow  
**

**Leon=Silver  
**

**Lyra=Lyra  
**

**Just wanted to clear that up. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and story so far. So Team Rocket have come back. But what do they want with Amy. Maybe they want Mewtwo. Don't you guys agree with me. Just like old times. Fav and Review.  
**


	3. Where's Mewtwo

**Hideout In Pewter City**

Amy found her self in a small dark room illuminated only by a small light bulb a few feet above her. She sat tied up in a wooden chair. A man in black with a big "R" on his shirt came walking to her from the dark and punched her on the left of her face.

"Now. Here are the instructions little girl" said the Rocket Grunt. "I ask you questions and you answer them."

"No deal" answered Amy

The man sighed and punched her again. "You didn't let me finish. Or else I'll give you-" He punched her again "-more of those"

Amy had already started bleeding for the corner of her mouth. "Fine then, ask"

"Where's Mewtwo?"

"Fuck you"

The got up from his seat and punched her square in the middle of her face making her nose bleed also.

She flicked hair out of her face like nothing happened and grinned.

"Why are you smiling about this?"

"Because it doesn't hurt"

"But you'll start bleeding more"

"Highly doubt it"

"Just tell we where's is Mewtwo?"

"Why don't we make a-" She was cut off by another punch. "I felt...anger in that one"

"Of course, you're making me angry"

"Look what are you going to do if I don't tell you?"

The Rocket Grunt got a wooden bat and hit her in the head making her forehead bleed horrendously. She sat there silently with tears in her eyes. The Rocket Grunt noticed that. "Is it hurting now?...I just know it is" He punches her his hardest this time in her stomach making Amy cough out blood. "Hey boss. She taking a lot"

"I know. I've been watching" said the Rocket leader Archer. "Very strong girl this. Did you know that half her DNA is considered to be a Pokemon?"

"Nope"

"That's the reason she can only take so much until her body lets her go off in pain, just like a real Pokemon. Only so much and then boom. They fail"

"I can see the pain"

"So Amarillo" Archer turns to her.

"Don't call me that"

"Where's-"

"Has it ever occurred to you dumbass people that I'm never going to tell you?"

"Fine, have it your way" says the Grunt. He takes out a pistol and fires 3 sots in her stomach.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed in pain feeling blood flow out of her body. The Grunt and the leader watched in silence having no sympathy whatsoever. She started crying. "Please...stop" She then felt something had entered them room. The Grunt and the leader did not notice.

"Well then Amy" said the Leader. "Just tell us where Mewtwo is, lead us there and that's it."

"My friends...will come for...me"

"There already here" said a voice from the dark. The Grunt was stabbed in the back from an ice blade. The ice then spread over his body freezing him into place like a statue. Archer was knocked out by a hard fist. The trio emerged from the dark. Susan was the first to reach her. "Oh my god. Amy"

She sat there motionless but still breathing.

"We have to get her home right now!" said Susan. The others nodded.

* * *

**Red's House**

Once they got to Edward's house they lay her on the dinner table and went straight to work. Susan had the job of taking to bullets out of her body. After that the boys cleared up all the blood and wrapped her whole stomach with just a towel. Lastly they lay her in Edward's guest room. The three stood there at the door way watching her actually sleeping. Susan felt guilt inside of her.

"Well I'm going now" said Gary, leaving just Susan and Edward.

After a few minutes of silence that bugged her heaps especially if the silence is coming from Edward, she wanted to leave as well. But Edward grabbed on her onto her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"What is it" answered Susan

"Do you believe her now?"

"I hate to say. No"

"What if she's right?"

"Then I'm wrong"

"There you have it then"

"No no no no no. IF she's right then I'm wrong"

"But why can't you believe her now?"

"Edward. I don't want to put our relationship at risk and get in to an argument! Why can't I be entitled to my own opinion?"

"Susan" Edward puts his hands on her face and runs his thumbs down her cheek. Edward lowers his voice to a whisper. "Why not put a little faith on things once in a while? Amy is your friend. She once told me you are her best friend.

"...Edward...but..." Well he had a point. She really loves her. Like a sister. Edward was never like this ever since she went to get him off Mount Silver.

"Please. For your friend"

Susan looks over at Amy on the bed peacefully sleeping. Tears started to roll down her cheek. Edward took her in for a hug. His arms wrapped around her head and her arms under his. "I'm so sorry Ed" she continues to cry. "So sorry"

"Its okay Susan. Its okay. You didn't know"

Susan looks up at him. "What's wrong with me Ed?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. You can't see perfection in yourself. But I can"

"Really?"

"Yes" They stood they quietly for a few seconds.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too Susan"

They give each other one passionate kiss. Once they let go. "I believe her now"

* * *

**Finally Susan believes in Amy. What harsh torture Amy had to go through. Lucky being half Pokemon she can take it. That is a good Luckyshipping part. Did guys like that part? I enjoyed writing that part. Fav and Review.  
**


	4. The Power of Amarillo

**Edward's House  
**

Amy snapped open her eyes. It was the morning. The beautiful morning sun shone through the windows with Pidgeys tweeting outside. She sat up, yawned loudly and cracked her back. She lift her shirt up to check for any marks. No marks at all. Just clear smooth skin. Amy jumps out of bed and walks into the living room. Susan was the first to notice her. "AMY!"

"Good Morning Sue" Amy go and sits next to Susan. "And you too Ed"

"Thanks" said Edward

"So how are you?"

"I'm great. Oh guys I need to tell you something, Or should I say show you something"

"What is it" asked Susan.

"Watch this" Amy sticks her arm to the cup on the table making no contact on it. She then lifts her arm up making to cup float. The two watch in shock at what they are seeing. "And then smash" She closes her hand into a fist and the cup cracks and shatters. All the sharp shard of glass falling to the ground.

"Are you going to clean that up?" asked Susan

"I don't need to. I could fix it" She sticks both hands out and claps them. All the shards from the ground fall together to form the cup again.

"Impressive" said Edward.

Amy smiles at Susan. "I even have this special healing power-" she gets up "-where are your knives"

"Top left draw, why?" asked Susan

"Just come over her and I'll show you" Amy opens the draw and pulls out a very sharp knife. "Here" she hands the knife to Susan.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stab me in the head" She turns around facing the same direction as Susan.

"Are you crazy!"

"I'm never crazy"

"Well 'm not doing it"

"Oh come on!"

"NO!

"Oh gimme the knife" Edward snatched the knife from her and immediately stabs it into her head.

"AHH! Susan screeched like a little girl.

"It's okay" assured Amy. She wrapped both hands around the hand of the knife and pulls it out. She gives the knife to Edward leaving a large amount of blood on it. Susan felt dizzy and her knees started shaking. And then with a thud she fell to the ground.

"I think she fainted" said Edward looking at her on the ground. He looks back up at Amy and found that the wound has disappeared completely. "Your head's...fine"

"Yeah quick healing. But there are some down-sides like if the wound is over the top then there is a chance of me dying..."

Edward's face turned into a concerned face.

"...But, there is a low chance if that happening"

Edward's face turns into a relieved face.

A few minute later Susan woke up on the couch. "How you doing?" asked Amy

"I'm...er...great actually. But I still got that sick picture in my head"

"Sorry. Any way guys-" she gets up "-It's time for me to go get my Mewtwo. The Fall Of Kanto will start in a few hours so be prepared"

"How are you going to get there?" asked Edward

"I'm going to er...fly"

"You could fly?" asked Susan

"I could do a lot more than you think" She walks out the door and into the middle of Pallet Town. The other two followed. "So any way. Bye" The two watch her fly straight up in a flash and stopped at 50m. She then flies forward leaving some yellow behind her. "

"Wow" says Susan in awe

"Wow indeed" added Edward.

* * *

**Somewhere over Mount Moon**

Amy was flying peacefully but fast over Mount Moon until suddenly she felt this punch of some sort of energy and found herself flying straight to the ground. Being new to this power she didn't have to maneuverability to pull her self up and went straight to the ground making a deep, large hole. She climbs out of the hole finding a Team Rocket Grunt and a Dragonite and an Abra next to her. The Dragonite released another blast at Amy but once it reached her she stuck both hands out to absorb the blast into her hands.

She then releases the Hyper Beam back at Dragonite but it now has Safe Guard. Amy powers up Psycho Cut in her hands and flies straight into Dragonite. But the Dragonite countered it with Dragon Claw pushing her to the side of the mountain making rocks fly.

They continued fighting for another five minutes. The Dragon Pokemon was getting quite tired but Amy wasn't. There wasn't even a scratch on her. In fact she was having fun releasing her power other than compressing it inside her body all the time. The Dragonite stood still dizzy from all the fighting. Amy powered up for a finishing move Psystrike which is Mewtwo's signature move. She releases the blast at Dragonite making a large and rather loud detonation of pink and yellow.

Dragonite lay there motionless. The Grunt returned her Pokemon back into the ball. Amy was about give chase to her but she then disappeared out of no where. Probably the Abra the was next to her. Amy stood there in silence amazed at her power and strength.

Still standing she looks at her hands find that her hands are on fire. But it didn't hurt. Not to mention that it wasn't even red or orange like normal fire would be. It was purple. It also had this sort of glow that could light a room of darkness. A beautiful purple glow.

But she then felt danger was near. Feeling another Pokemon was near. A large one. And then a shadow over came her feeling the breath of the Pokemon on her hair. She would not dare look back. But she did. A fire bird Pokemon stood over her small body. Amy looked into the eyes of Moltres but immediately regretted it as her actions caused the bird to lean closer to her face. Moltres then put its beak against her body. She can feel the Pokemon sniffing at her loudly. Moltres takes a step back keeping its eyes on her. It then screeched at her like the wheels on a train locking up on a track. The breath of the Pokemon felt quite hot.

Amy stood still quietly powering up her body to fight the Pokemon knowing she wouldn't be able to run or even fly away. Moltres then started growling at her. The seemed to get hotter and humid. The Moltres is ready to fight.

* * *

**Wow. She has powers now. Like a Mewtwo. We have now seen that Amy can now fight off one of the most powerful non-legendary Dragon Pokemon. But can she hold off a Pokemon full of power and fire? Fav and Review. Thanks. **


	5. The First Strike

**Edward's House  
**

Edward was at home sitting on a couch watching T.V. while Susan put on her clothes. Her brand new clothes. Whenever she was at her gym she always wore her normal green, blue tank top and red skirt. But Susan decided to wear something different this time. She walked down stairs and into the living room. "Hey Edward" She said "So what do you think?"

"WOW!" screamed Edward. "You look amazing" He said staring at her breast. "How did you..."

"Edward. My face is up here"

"Did you do something to your...you know"

"No. I didn't do anything"

"Really? Because I noticed a change"

"There is none. It's my clothes that changed"

"I was just about to get to that"

Susan's clothes were nearly the same but different colors. Her tank top was dark blue with a black stripe that runs down the back, a grass green skirt and a black leather belt. The extras were a silver chain necklace with a sapphire, shaped of a tear drop. On her left hand was her new Poke Gear and on the right a wrist band with her six Pokemon. Her hair was coloured too. Two large portions of her hair were green and blue but not her whole hair.

"This makes you look more...intimating and-Oh my god your shoes"

"Oh yeah I decided to mix things up a bit" The left shoe was Black and White while the right was Green and Blue.

"Have you taken an obsession to green and blue?" asked Edward.

"No. They're just great colors to mix" Susan sits down next to Edward smiling.

"Well any. You look great"

"Thanks"

Their heads came closer and closer and closer silently but Edward broke the silence. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to your breasts?"

"Oh come on Edward, you just killed the moment" snapped Susan

"Sorry. We shall continue" They went back to their romantic moment. But before they could even make contact with each other to door burst open. The duo separated as quickly as possible just in case it was Gary. But Gary has the manners to actually knock. "And you say I killed the moment"

Susan ignores his comment and gets up to check on whom it was that just came in. It was Amy. "Do you have the manners to at least knock?"

"Moltres!" screamed Amy

"Moltes?"

"Yep"

"The first strike?"

"Yes. In fact it's not that bad but...it gets worse"

"What gets worse?" burst out Edward.

"The Fall of Kanto" answered Susan.

"Okay in a few hours. It will get worse!" continued Amy "So we have to er...get as many resources as we can!"

"Like?" asked Susan.

"Well...Medicine for you Pokemon, food those kinds of stuff!"

"Amy calm down-"

"No! This isn't a time to calm down-"she turns to Edward "-could you go get a cup of water I'm getting quite thirsty"

"Okay" said Edward and walks over to the sink.

"Amy" said Susan "Slow down"

Amy's voice lowers to a whisper "Okay"

Edward comes back with glass of water "Here" said Edward offering the glass to her.

"Thanks" Amy took the glass and quaffed down the water.

"So...what do we do?"

Amy doesn't know what to do. But she knows what will happen to her. But there some secrets that you know that you shouldn't tell. "I can't think properly. I-I-I...I don't know"

"Amy? What's wrong?" asked Edward.

"_I might die during the attack" _thought Amy. "Nothing. Let's just get ready for the attack"

"Okay"

* * *

The trio called in Gary and told him everything that's about to happen. Very intense talking took place. After an hour of talking and planning they all went to their rooms to get ready for something they were never ready for.

Amy was in the living room talking to her Pikachu. Just trying to get answers from a Pokemon. "What should I do? What should I tell them? When should I tell them?" Chu Chu's responses to those questions were pretty blunt. It just stood there not knowing what to say. "What if I do die?" Her friends would be so emotional about that. But there is a chance that she will survive. There is always hope. It just needs to be found.

Gary was in his room looking into the mirror talking to himself after he got ready. "Is this what I was trained to do? Did I become a Pokemon Trainer for this? What if I die? What if Susan dies? What if my best friend dies? What if the girl I like dies?"How could I live on without them?" He stood there motionless not knowing what to say staring at the very sharp knife in front of him. Gary went to his waste and took off his belt checking if all six Pokemon were there. "Pidgeot, Arcanine, Tyranitar, Rhyperior, Exeggutor and Machamp" Gary was just about to go to his bag until he noticed the knife was sitting on the bench. He took the knife and put it in his jacket. He went to his bag and found a Master Ball. "_I may need this" _He thought.

Susan was in her room. She went to her bag to check if she has everything she needs. "Okay who have I got?" She checked to Poke Balls on her wrist. "Okay, Poliwrath, Aerodactyl, Ninetales, Alakazam" She paused and looked at the Poke Ball with a stone picture. "Oh Kabutops and...My beloved Ditto. How can I forget you?" She went back to her bag again and ran her hand everywhere for at least something useful. Until she found a photo. It had her as a child. She looked like 4. And Gary 6. Also her mom was holding her and her dad carrying Gary on his back. They looked really happy. She wished they were alive right now to see their daughter and son all grown up and powerful Pokemon Trainers. A tear drop rolled down her cheek as she kept thinking about them. She wiped it off but more came out. Susan couldn't stop it. She put the picture down into her bag. "Time to show these bitches what a human can do that a Pokemon can't. Kill" Susan pulled out a pistol from her bag, cocked it and hid it under her skirt.

Edward was in his room readying his Pokemon. Unlike his two other friends he doesn't have a weapon. He has six Pokemon that are powerful enough to wipe out a whole region. Or even a Legendary. But only one, not 3. There is one thing that has never happened in a long time. He has never had Pikachu on his shoulder for a long time. Edward took out a Poke Ball with a lightning bolt on it. He opened it and a very cheerful Pikachu popped out smiling. "Pika-chu!" it said. Edward couldn't help but hug it. Pikachu dug its face into its trainer's shoulders. Luckily it did that or else it would see for the first time Edward actually crying. After the hug Pika leaped onto his shoulders. If only Pika would really know what's happening. Edward went his bag and got out his cap. He stared at it remembering the first time he put it on his head on the day he was first a Pokemon Trainer. He stared at it. He never put this hat on ever since he was defeated. Ever since he never liked to be called Red. Ever since he was never a Pokemon Master. Edward put the hat on his head and looked into the mirror. "Red's back"

* * *

**So guys. I hoped you liked this chapter and the story so far. The First Strike is only the start. But more importantly the Legendary Red has come back. Being the strongest is the only one who can stop them? Or does Yellow really need Mewtwo? And will she really die? We'll find out soon enough. Fav and please Review.**


	6. One From Johto

**Daisy's House**

"Daisy, I have to go somewhere and...You should go" said Gary

"What are you talking about?" asked his sister Daisy

"Daisy" Gary sits down next to her. "You are a studying to be a professor, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well why don't you go to Hoenn? Because it's safe over there"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Kanto is not safe"

"Okay. If it's not safe why are you staying?"

"Because I can help"

"Gary this is just another joke isn't it?"

"No. I'm serious"

"Well I was thinking about going there just then anyway"

"And take Gramps with you"

"Okay then. Time to find out what Hoenn's got"

"_That went better than I thought_"

* * *

**Edward's House**

Edward was in the kitchen double checking his other five Pokemon. "Lapras, Snorlax, Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard"

"PIKA!" said Pikachu angrily.

"What was that Pika?"

"Pika-Pikachu-chu"

"Oh come on Pika, I know you hate Charizard but I need a flying Pokemon and he's my strongest"

"Pikachu!" small cracks of electricity appear from its red cheeks.

"No you're not"

Susan finished getting ready and walked down the stairs.

"Hey" greeted Edward.

"Hey" answered Susan.

"So...err...you ready?"

"Yep. So what's with your Pikachu?"

"I don't think it wants Charizard to come along"

"What?-"Susan sits next to Edward. "-Charizard is the strongest there, why would they have a rivalry?"

"Well they had kind of a history together. And yes they do have a bit of a rivalry but I'm just going to ignore that"

"You could ignore that?"

"Sure. But I can't ignore you"

"Of course you can't"

After their small conversation Gary came into the house. "Hey"

"Oh hey" said Edward

"SO what did she say?" asked Susan

"Well" started Gary. "She went well with it really. It was easier than I thought" Gary closed the door behind him.

Amy was sitting down on the couch silently listening to everything around her. Her 3 friends were talking amongst each other. "Stop talking" she demanded. The 3 fell to silence. "I feel something" there was a pause of silence. "Danger"

The door flung open and fell from its joints with a loud bang. Two people in black and another two in white came through. "Hi" said Proton.

"Tell us where-"

"Shut up! Will you!?" screamed Amy.

"Why don't you four come and see we've got outside?"

Edward did so without any hesitation whatsoever but the other three didn't. Once he got out of the house he found out that the house is surrounded of team rocket grunts. After a few seconds the others came out shocked at what they are witnessing.

The Rocket Executives came out after them. "Why don't we make little deal?" asked Pertel. The four trainers back to back each other looking around at all the Rocket Grunts.

"Okay here's the plan" whispered Edward. "We'll take them out with our Pokemon" The other nodded an agreement. "Now" Edward took out his Pikachu with Iron Tail, and Gary took out Arcanine and Susan took out Poliwrath. Amy did something crazy and kicked Archer in the stomach pushing him back. Suddenly all the Grunt on the front row took out their Pokemon. Crobats, Eclectabuzz, Magmar and Rhydons surrounded them. They froze in their place staring at the amount of Pokemon they are up against.

"Now we will make a deal with you" said Petrel.

"What kind of deal?" asked Susan.

"Well it's like a game" added Ariana.

"You think what's about to happen it a game?" said Gary.

"Pretty much" said Proton

"What's the deal?" asked Edward.

"You all give up 5 of your Pokemon and you get to keep at least one"

"Wait! 5?"

"DUH! Are you deaf?"

"Shut up punk!"

"Gary calm down" said Susan. "What if we disagree?"

"Then you will all die by a bunch of Rocket Grunts"

Susan looks at the others. "Might as well"

Edward thought about it for a moment. "Fine" He looks at Gary.

"Okay"

"Good. What about?-"

"Like I'm dumb to not make the deal"

"Okay then"

"Give up the five please" said Archer recovering from the kick.

Susan gave up all and left Pilowrath. Gary kept Arcanine and Edward kept Pika.

"And now the teleport"

"What teleport?"

"Well we don't want you guys working together, so we thought of teleporting you four to different places in Kanto"

That was the last thing that the four trainers heard from him. Susan found herself on Route 19, Gary in Pewter City, Edward at Route 17 and Amy inside Seafoam Islands.

* * *

**Seafoam Islands**

Amy sat down on the cold, hard ice trying to find where the birds are. She closes her eyes feeling the cold air on her face blowing slowly across her face. The Birds have already started destroying Kanto and killing people with it. She stood up in the ice not knowing where to go next. She feels weak. Maybe the teleporting must have sucked some power or a lot of power out of her. She may just have wait for her energy to rebuild.

* * *

**Route 17**

Edward was in the middle of Pewter City. The City is already empty. Apparently. His Pikachu popped from behind his shoulders with a cute "Pika". He didn't know what to do at this point. Until he turns around and finds Archer. "The Legendary Red"

Edward stood there saying nothing.

"Not so much 'Red' if you don't have your other Pokemon"

"What do you want?"

"To kill you"

"Well you're dumb, you could have done that just then"

"It wasn't really fair don't you think?"

"..."

"Well because I wanted the pleasure of killing you myself"

"Big mistake"

"You were defeated by a kid. A kid who walked through Mount Silver and defeated you all by himself. I am by myself right now"

"Do you think there is the slightest chance that you'll kill me?"

"Oh yes" Archer took a gun from his pocket. "See this? This is a gun. It can kill you" Archer Point the gun at Edward. At this point Edward goes through a past memory. In Saffron City. The robber that shot Susan, the robber that killed his mum. His Pikachu can feel the memory rushing back at it as well. "I know what's going through you head Edward. That robber was a Team Rocket Grunt. Lucky for you, you got to keep the money he stole. And your girlfriend too" Archer lowers the gun. "But I don't want to be killed by a stupid, pathetic little mouse shit there" Archer turns around. "You better get to your girlfriend real quick...or she may be dead this time you find her"

"PIKA!" Pika screamed and jumped off Edward should and leapt for Archer. But weirdly Pika went straight through him. Pika looked back to see what just happened. The body of Archer disappeared into nothingness. Completely gone.

* * *

**Pewter City**

Gary immediately took out his Arcanine ready for action...but there was nothing. The city was silent and had already been evacuated. No one was here; except for him...well that's what he thought. Gary thought of at least stealing stuff from the Poke Mart because no one should be there. He let his Arcanine go in first but as they just entered he spotted Petrel. In one quick move Arcanine went for Extreme Speed but like Pika, Arcanine went straight through him.

"Are ever going to not fall for that" Gary heard Petrel's irritating voice behind him.

"Flamethrower!" called Gary. Arcanine jumped in front of Gary and expelled a large amount of fire concentrating it on Petrel.

"You know? I really love technology" He appeared to Gary's right.

"But I hate you" said Gary

"How would you like it if your sister were to be the first to die out of you four?" said Petrel walking around Gary.

"Where is she?"

"Are you going to answer my question first?"

"Fine. No"

"Well she is at Route 19 BUT! You haven't thought this through. You were about to reach for your beloved Pidgeot but-oh no-you only have your fire breathing puppy here. Arcanine growled at Petrel after hearing that. "Well rrr to you too. What weak Pokemon you have Gary Oak. Or Blue"

"What is your real plan? I know already that you thought that there are people in Kanto that have and can defeat you so you do all this and you get what you want. Very smart of you. But you missed out on one thing"

"What is it?"

"I'm Gary Mother Fucking Oak"

The air around Petrel starts to rise in temperature.

* * *

**Route 19**

Susan is now sitting on the sand watching her Poliwrath swimming in the water. She isn't really scared that much. She is bored. She wants something even if it were dangerous. Poliwrath walks out of the water and points behind her. Susan looks back and finds Ariana standing behind her. "Susan Oak"

Susan stands up at the ready to fight. "What?"

"Just came here to check on you"

Susan turns around again and finds Ariana there.

"You are a very smart girl. Unlike your brother who is a bit naive at times"

"It'll take time for him to learn"

"Do you consider him a real brother? I mean like, you two are very different people"

"I don't really care. He's still family"

"Okay then"

"You here to kill me aren't you?"

"Funny you should say that. Arbok, Poison Fang!"

"Poliwrath, Ice Punch!"

Arbok jumps Susan fangs open to inject here with poison that could probably kill her in seconds. Poliwrath comes in fast and punches Arbok in the mouth making a blue, crystal glow. Arbok fall on the sand and looks back up at the two. Susan checks to see if her Pokemon is fine...but it isn't. Poliwrath has just fainted due to making contact with the poison. "Wrap her legs" Arbok wraps its whole body around Susan legs and was strong enough to pull her to the ground. Susan falls on her back. "Now choke her" The snake Pokemon quickly slithers up her body and wraps her neck. Susan starts to choke holding onto the body of Arbok. Her view of the world starts to become blurry and fuzzy but then the choking stops and she starts to feel the Pokemon releasing. Susan sits up and throws the Arbok off her neck.

The Arbok a dozen sharp leaves stuck into its body. "_Razor Leaf?_" thought Susan. And then a Poliwrath from underwater jumps up and hits Ariana making her fly 10 yards. Ariana disappears. Also the Arbok.

Susan hears sand moving behind her. Someone is walking towards her. She stands to see a girl shorter than her with pig tails and a white hat. "Lyra?"

"That's me"

* * *

**I hoped you guys like this chapter**. **I didn't forget about Lyra. This chapter took so long to write. But anyway it was fun. Did you guys liked it when Gary was like "Gary Mother Fucking Oak" because I here that a lot. I hoped you guys read my other stories before reading this. Could you leave a Review saying if you have or not? Because you should. Fav and Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Taken

**Route 19**

It was might time in Route 19, Susan and Lyra sat around a small fire lit up by Susan's Ninetales.

"Susan?"

"Yeah?"

"If we do get into trouble...it would be best if you leave me...behind"

"What are saying?" questioned Susan.

"Well to be honest...you're not really that strong with one Pokemon"

"And what if you're in trouble?"

"Like I said: Leave me"

"Why?"

"I just told you why"

"...But..." Susan was very confused about what Lyra had just brought up. "_Leave her? To die?_" thought Susan. "But what if you die?"

"What if you die?"

"No Lyra. I-"

"If you die...your friends will be shocked"

"If you die...we will be shocked"

"Don't kid yourself"

"Excuse me?"

"If I die you won't be affected as much as if Edward died"

"_Is she saying that we don't care about her? _Lyra, just because you're from Johto doesn't mean you are not as important to us"

"Who have I got that cares about me?"

"Your sister Hilda..."

"_Yeah...only one_"

"...and Ethan"

"_I never thought about him. What would he think?_ I don't about Ethan"

"Come on you are his best friend"

"Yeah but I cheated in him"

"And you guys got back together again"

"Could you just do as I say please?"

"I-I...Lyra...I can't"

"It's like running away from danger. You see something in danger, you run away"

"This is someone in danger...not something"

"I don't know what to tell you Sue. Would you rather have both of us dead...or just me?"

Susan thought about that for a moment. Her friends would be shocked to find that two friends are dead. "Are you willing to risk your life to save mine?"

"Yes"

"I cannot allow that"

"I don't want to be talking about this anymore, I'm going to sleep" Lyra falls on her back turns to the side.

"Lyra, try to understand how scared I am right now and I don't want to see anyone die. I don't anything bad to happen.

Lyra said nothing and ignored her.

Susan sat there thinking about what just happened. Should she leave Lyra behind in danger? Or should she stay and have a chance of dying with her? Susan stayed up nearly all night thinking about it. What can she do?

* * *

**Morning**

In the morning Lyra woke up to find that Susan was sitting right at the water of the beach. "_What is she doing?_" thought Lyra. She gets up from the sand and cracks her back. Lyra walks over to Susan. "Hey...is something wrong?"

Susan sighs. "A lot of things are wrong right now"

"Yeah, tell me about it"

"I just want to be with Edward again"

"_Want Ethan here too_. Do you think Ethan would be able to actually take down...like the whole of team rocket again?"

"Hell yeah he would. Amy would be with her Mewtwo and he will take down the birds and we'll be on our way back home. Or Ethan might be able to take down the birds instead" Susan noticed the Espeon on Lyra's shoulder. "Is that yours?"

"Oh yes. It can sense danger, so that's useful"

"So it is"

* * *

**Mount Moon Cave**

Gary is now in Mount Moon cave. Some of it looks familiar. He remembers the first time he was in here with Edward and Susan. They were confronted by Team Rocket Grunts. But Susan's Poliwrath-which was a Poliwhirl-froze the Grunts in one move. Susan has come a long way with that Water Pokemon. "Wow. I'm lost already" In fact a few years ago with their journey across Kanto they got lost for 3 days and 2 nights. Lucky they came out alive. Gary walked not knowing where he was going just trying to find something that looks like he has seen before. "_I know this place!_" This was the place where Susan was asked to take a fossil by some random nerd. He couldn't remember the name of the fossil but she got a Kabutops out of it.

Gary continued walking and finally found the exit of the cave. "Wow" Gary checks his watch. "Only a few hours. Great" Not knowing what Route he's in, Gary continued hoping that Cerulean City was nearby. And it was.

The air around Gary started to rise in temperature, so he checked if his Arcanine was out but it isn't. Arcanine was still in its Poke Ball. Then a shadow overcame him.

* * *

**Celadon Department Store-F2: Evacuated**

Edward was taking what he can in the department store. But the bad thing was he didn't have a bag to carry the stuff in. Pika was getting tired and sleepy, so Edward went and got an Awakening to fill Pika with energy again; very smart.

Edward exited the Department Store and roamed the city. He went into the restaurant. No one was there. So he climbed over the counter and went for a few drinks. He also found some ketchup for Pika; cute. After the drinks he went outside to look for anything useful in any way. But he found nothing. So he continued to Saffron City with Pika on his shoulder finishing the last drops of ketchup.

As he was about to exit Celadon he felt cold all of a sudden. The air became a bit misty. Edward's feet were now stuck and couldn't move; it was ice that had formed around his feet and froze it into place. Edward struggled to escape but finally breaking out of the ice.

"Pikachu!" screamed Pika and pointed behind Edward. He turned around to notice an Articuno standing there, staring at them.

"Iron Tail" whispered Edward.

* * *

**Fuchsia City**

"Hey Susan?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know actually know where to go?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"Cerulean City"

"Why?"

"Amy is going to 'catch' Mewtwo and use it to defeat the Legendary Birds"

"Nice" The two girls continued walking until Lyra started to feel insecure. "Wait"

"What?"

"I fell something...Danger"

The word 'danger' went through Susan's mind like she's heard it before. And she has; the time before they were scattered around Kanto. She heard Amy's voice. '_danger'_

"Sue"

"Yeah?"

"We run now"

"Okay"

The two started running as fast as they can. Susan doesn't feel right running for no reason but she is; she just doesn't know it.

20 Team Rocket Grunts hiding behind the bushes noticed that they were starting to lose the girls. "Get them now!" screamed Proton. The other 20 Grunts ran for them as the girls entered Route 15.

* * *

**Route 15**

Susan and Lyra kept running until Susan stopped because of having a wound that might probably open up if she were to continue running.

"Sue we have to keep running"

"No. I can't. My stomach is going to open up" said Susan clutching her stomach.

"Then I'll buy you some time"

"No. You are not going by yourself"

"I have to. You must go!"

"..."

"NOW!"

"Tears start to roll down Susan's cheeks. "Good bye...Lyra" and she hugs her.

"Good bye Sue. Tell the others that I said that as well"

"Okay"

"Now go"

Susan turns around and runs for her life. And that maybe the last time she will see her.

Lyra stands at the ready for what was going to be her death; maybe. Some Rocket Grunts appear behind, some on the side and some in front. They all surrounded her in a circle. About 10 ran up to grab but before they could. Lyra grabbed a Poke Ball out from her belt and throws it to the ground at her feet. It beeps and in a flash it explodes ice freezing the 10 Grunts whom stand froze only inches away from a hemisphere of ice. As the hemisphere disappeared Lyra stood there with a Poliwrath next to her.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!" shouted a Grunt and a surge a lightning struck Poliwrath and paralysing it.

"Crobat, Air Slash" said another Grunt. Lyra felt something sharp piercing her right shoulder blade and penetrating out the other side with a small gush of blood. Lyra falls on her knees and screams in pain holding her shoulders. The grunts watch her in pain doing nothing; not attempting to ever hurt or kill her knowing that a slow pain full revenge in what they want. Lyra gets up to her feet to her feet again after a Grunt had just shot her in her left leg. Now both hands are pre-occupied holding her wounds she is not able to reach for another Pokemon.

Proton walks up to her and holds a gun to her head. "Tell me where your friend had just gone? No, in fact tell me exactly where Mewtwo is or the next one goes in your head"

"I don't know"

"Don't lie to me! I heard you girls talking about Mewtwo, now where is it?"

"I'm...not telling...you" groaned Lyra in pain.

"One last chance" Proton cocks the gun.

Lyra closes her eyes for the last moment of her life. "_Good Bye Ethan. I love you_"

"WAIT!" shouted a Grunt. He walks over to Lyra and kneels next to her. His voice was awfully familiar and he had a bit of red hair peaking put from under his hat. His eyes were quite comforting and nice to look at; really. "Why don't we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I patch up those wounds for you and you tell me where Mewtwo is: Deal?"

Lyra thought about the deal for a moment. The Grunt put on a sort of face that said 'please'. It was weird that she felt almost safe around him until she felt a burning sensation in her shoulder and leg. The wounds were talking to her. No not talking; screaming. The only thing she wanted was her wounds patched up, nothing else. "Deal"

* * *

**Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed this chapter of the story. Why was this Rocket Grunt so familiar? His grey eyes, the red hair and his voice. Who is he really? Fav and Review. Tell me what part you liked about this chapter.**


	8. Death of a Hero

**Rocket Hideout – Johto, Mahogany Town**

Lyra and the Rocket Grunt sat on a table in a dark room only illuminated by a light bulb. The Grunt sat behind her stitching up the wound on her shoulder. After he finished the stitching he wiped the blood off the wound. He now has to take the bullet out of her leg. The Grunt stuck a thin small knife into Lyra's leg making her groan in pain. "Oh, sorry"

"Isn't there another way to do this?"

The Grunt inserts the knife deeper. "No. Just don't look at it"

"But-"

"Don't. Look at me" Lyra turns her head to look at the Grunt. His cold grey eyes as always so familiar and comforting. Until she heard a sift clatter of metal hit the ground. "There, wasn't so bad was it?"

"Nope"

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks"

"No probz"

Lyra thought about the Grunt for a moment. He seemed like a nice person; if only he wasn't a Rocket Grunt. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you join Team Rocket?"

"Well a normal Team Rocket Grunt would say 'power and money' but I joined for another reason"

"What do you mean 'a normal Team Rocket Grunt'?"

"Because I'm not one"

"Then what are you then if you not part of Team Rocket?"

"Your friend"

"How?"

The Rocket Grunt took off his hat to reveal his red hair. Now Lyra knows who he is. "Hi"

"Leon!?"

"Shhhh!"

"Oh my god" Lyra jumps off the table and hugged Leon. "I can't believe you're here"

"Yeah I know right?"

Lyra started to cry on Leon's shoulder. Leon just held onto her head.

* * *

**Route 12 - Silence Bridge**

Susan had stopped running feeling a stabbing pain in her stomach. She looks down to see what had happened. The bullet wound had started to bleed but only a little bit. Because she lived here in Kanto Susan knows that she is close to Lavender Town and there will be a Pokemon centre. At least they should have something that would help.

* * *

**Lavender Town – Pokemon Centre**

Susan rushed through the cupboards and draws for something that would help clean or patch up the wound. The bullet wound was bleeding but it wasn't bleeding horrendously. Just that it opened up and needs to be stop. Still clutching her stomach she still can't find anything that would at least clean the blood off. Because Kanto was now evacuated the people Pokemon centres must have taken all the supplies. After an intense minute her new tank top had a large, wet blood patch on it. Breathing is now becoming harder for her and she is starting to feel dizzy. The pain on her stomach is now growing. Her eyes start to become fuzzy. Then she finally collapsed on the floor with a hard thud. Every part of her body had failed to keep her in balanced. As her vision of the world around her starts to darken she turned her head to the side to let the blood from her mouth escape.

"_I can't fail now. I haven't even said good bye anyone except Lyra. Is this the end of me? Maybe...oh god I think I'm actually dying. The pain is getting harder. I can't take it anymore! Good...bye...Ed-" _But before she could finish her thoughts she had already died.

But the weird thing was that she didn't feel dead. She felt like she was dreaming; and she was. Susan stood up from where she was. Susan wasn't in the Pokemon Centre anymore. It didn't even look like she was standing on anything. The world around her was fuzzy and swirly with the colors of pink, white and blue. Susan heard a soft and high pitched 'mew' behind her. Susan turned around quickly but nothing was there. She looked down at her feet to see the very rare and legendary Mew. The Pokemon hovered up to Susan height and stared straight into her eyes. Mew eyes start glowing blue...

Susan woke up on the floor of the Pokemon centre. She checked her stomach for any marks. Nothing. "What the heck!" She swore that she was bleeding before. Susan ran out of the Pokemon Centre and checked to see if anything changed. The sky was full of grey and brown clouds. "_Damn!_" But still Susan carried on and walked to Cerulean City where the other _should _be.

* * *

**Cerulean City**

Finally Gary and Arcanine had arrived at Cerulean City. But the bad thing was they are still running from Moltres. As Gary heard the screech from the Fire Bird Pokemon he and Arcanine quickly ran into the Pokemon Centre and hid behind the counter. He listens carefully for the Pokemon; Moltres has just landed in front of the Pokemon Centre. Then the door burst open with a fiery explosion. Moltres walks in slowly. Gary puts up three fingers to Arcanine to signal it. Gary outs down one finger and another reaching one. As the last finger closes Arcanine uses Extreme Speed and flies through the counter head butting Moltres pushing him back outside the Pokemon Centre. Arcanine gets ready for Fire Fang but Moltres is now currently being zapped by a lightning bolt. The Moltres collapse. Gary and Arcanine watched what just happened to the Moltres. After a few seconds of stun silence Edward and Pika appeared. "Gary!"

"Edward!"

Edward runs up to Gary to greet his friend. "Fuck it's good to see you again"

"Yep"

Edward looks behind Gary to notice Articuno standing at the door way. "Watch out!" screamed Edward and pushed Gary out of the way of Articuno's Ice Shard. Because of Edward's brave move, other than hitting Gary an Ice Shard pierced him right in the middle of the stomach.

Gary regains his balance and looks up to the Articuno. "Arcanine, Flame Thrower! Pika, Thunder Bolt!" shouted Gary. Both Arcanine and Pika obeyed his command despite Pika not being its Trainer. Both attacks barely hit Articuno. Articuno screeched and flew away while the other two Pokemon ran out the Pokemon Centre for another shot at it but realized that it is too far. Gary goes and checks on Edward to see the damage that the Ice Bird has caused. Edward sat on the ground resting his back on the wall. "Hey Ed. How bad is it?"

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" says Edward holding the shard in his stomach. Edward's breathing is starting to fail.

Gary starts to panic. "Look I-I'll try finding something that could help" Gary gets up on his feet but Edward grabs his wrist to stop him.

"No. Stay here. It's too late"

"No it's not too late"

"Yes it is" Edward's breathing starts to become more intense and harder.

"No!" Gary grabs on the collar of Edward's shirt. "I'm not letting you go!" Gary felt something warm on his check but wiped it away.

"Of course you're not. I'm letting you go"

"Please Edward"

"It's okay" _Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale...Inhale... Exhale...Inhale...Nothing._ Edward is now gone.

"NO! EDWARD!" Gary eyes are now flooded with tears.

"PIKACHU!" Pika screamed and ran out of the Pokemon Centre.

Gary watched Pika run out but did nothing. Gary took Edward's body and went into the back room of the Pokemon Centre, lay him on a table and put a blue plastic sheet over him. Arcanine stayed in the main room to keep guard.

* * *

**6:49 PM**

Susan finally made it to Cerulean City. She saw light coming from the Pokemon Centre and decided to enter. She immediately recognized Gary's Arcanine. "Hey Arcanine"

Arcanine smiled ran to her. Susan grabbed and hugged Arcanine's head.

"Is Gary here?"

Arcanine nodded and lifted paw pointing to the back room. Susan enters the room to see Gary leaning on the sink. "Susan?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god, you made it!" Gary walks to her but he was surprised that Susan running up to him. Susan held onto Gary as tight as a baby holding onto its mother.

The hours went by as the brother and sister talk about what they've been doing for the past couple of days.

"Whoa where did it go?" asked Gary looking at Susan's stomach.

"I don't know. I woke up and it just disappeared" then Susan noticed something inside Gary's jacket. She didn't see it but it did poke out. Without hesitation or even asking she went and unzipped his jacket and took out what is Edward's red cap. "Is Edward here?" asked Susan holding up the hat.

"No...I found it" lied Gary trying to keep the evil truth from her.

"Then how did you get it?"

"I found it"

Susan glares at him suspiciously. His answers seemed short. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

Susan looks over to the table with the blue plastic sheet. Under it looked like a body of a human. The whole city not to mention the whole region was evacuated so that means all the patients in hospitals and Pokemon Centres should be gone too. But why was there one left. Susan walks over to the table with her heart pounding fast the closer she approaches. She stops right next to the table. Susan lifts the top part slowly to reveal the cold, white face of her boyfriend. Suddenly Susan is filled with shock and anger. The effect was so hard she lost grip of the hat and dropped it. Tears start rolling down her cheek. "Edward" she whispers. "No. NO! EDWARD!" Susan puts her head into Edward's cold chest and continues to cry. "Why" Gary starts to feel guilty about lying to his sister. Susan lifts her head and immediately stops crying but still with wet. Now the anger kicks in. She turns to her brother. "You lied to me" she said angrily.

"Look just let me explain-"

"SHUT UP!" Gary stops dead silence. "How could you do this to your own sister? Even if the truth is bad why not tell it?" Susan aggression stops and goes back to the normal crying. Susan stomps to the door but Gary grabs her wrist. In one quick movement Susan was able to escape the grab and push him back. "Get away from me!"

But Gary tries again grabbing her harder this time. "Susan listen to me" Gary pulls her o him and puts his hand behind her neck. "Listen now okay. You don't know what it's like watching someone die"

"I know what it's like dying" Gary thought about that. She did get shot.

"But Susan. If you watched Amy die I know you'll try keep that away from me as well. I know your feelings for Edward, that's why I was trying to keep it away from you. Please try to understand what I saw"

Susan feel silent for a moment and thought about what she just heard. What he said was true. The truth can sometimes be ugly. Some of them you are able to hide them but some need to be told.

* * *

**11:13 PM**

Gary and Susan slept in one single bed. Susan cuddled into Gary with his arm around her.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys but I was sick and couldn't stare into a screen of a computer so yeah. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Fav and Review.**


	9. We Shall See to That

**Cerulean City, Pokemon Centre – 7:42 AM**

Susan was the first to wake up. She sat up slowly because she didn't want to wake up her bother. It kind of looked like he was having a good sleep. She walked out of the bedroom and went to check on her dead boyfriend. Susan noticed the there was nothing under the plastic sheet. She lifted it up any to check for anything there; nothing. The hat from the ground was gone as well. Susan ran straight into the bedroom for Gary and shook him violently. "Gary! Gary! Wake up!"

"What... what is it?" asked Gary weakly.

"Edward's gone!"

"No he's not"

"I saw what I saw!"

"Okay! You don't have to scream"

Susan grabbed onto her brother's wrist leading him out of the room and to the table. "Look!" says Susan pointing to the table. "He's gone" Gary didn't know what to say. This is awfully weird. "Where do you think he's gone to?"

"I don't know. May be he's alive"

"I hope so"

"I hope so too"

"Let's go find him"

Gary nods to her request.

* * *

**Route 14 – Nugget Bridge**

Edward and Amy stood next to each other on the golden bridge talking about their adventure for the past few days. Amy had just arrived a few hours ago and Edward...well he woke an hour early for no reason at all.

"What. You woke up this morning alive?" asked Amy.

"Basically" answered Edward.

Then at the beginning of the bridge there was Susan and Gary. "Edward!" shouted Susan. Edward looked over to his left for that familiar voice.

"Susan!" shouted Edward back and waved.

Susan came running up to him, jumped and held on to her boyfriend making Edward fall on his back with a thud. "Oh my god, I thought I lost you" says Susan on top of Edward.

"Me too" says Edward.

"Guys?" interrupted Amy. "Am I ruining moment or something?"

Finally Susan stands and helps Edward up. Gary had just arrived. "So how my dead friend?" He greeted Edward.

"100%"

"Good. It took us long enough to get the four of us back together, eh?

"Yeah but you don't know what it's like sitting on ice the whole time"

"Where were you?" asked Susan.

"Seafoam Island"

"Why did you sit there?" asked Gary

"The teleporting drained most my powers so, yeah"

Stun silence fill the four. "I think we should get to work" proposed Edward.

"What?" asked Susan.

"We need to go get Mewtwo" said Amy.

"Well let's go then" hurried Gary; he and Amy lead the way leaving Edward and Susan following behind.

"Hey" says Susan.

"Yeah" answered Edward.

"Did you get your hat?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

As the four reached the entrance to the cave Amy stood there silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Gary.

"Just trying to stay calm" assured Amy. "Not to mention I'm about to talk to a Legendary Pokemon who also has something against humans so..."

"Okay"

"And also it'll take us few hours to find Mewtwo"

"What?"

"The cave is a gigantic maze with several floors"

Gary left it as that and followed Amy in whom was followed by Edward. Susan did not enter. Instead she looked back at Cerulean and beyond. She thought about her friend Lyra. "_Is she dead? Is she safe? I just hope-" _

"Hey" says Edward putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"_Not really._ Yeah" says Susan with a small reassuring smile.

"Okay. Come on, let's go"

All she did was nod.

* * *

**Cerulean Cave - Unknown Dungeon**

It took the four 2 days and one night to get through the cave. During their 'walk' they've came across a lot of items like types of Poke balls, Ethers and Potions. They also used Susan's Poiwrath to cross the water. Then they finally reached the flat form on which Mewtwo stood. But he wasn't there. "Where is he?" whispered Susan.

"Just wait" answered Amy. She closed her eyes and began breathing slowly. And then she heard a voice in her head. A Pokemon is communicating with her telepathically; Mewtwo.

"_Who dares enter my home?_"

"_I have something to ask you Mewtwo_"

"_You humans have entered my home. Now you must die!_"

"_Just listen to me! The people of Kanto-_"

"_They don't deserve my help!_"

"_But if you help them they will acknowledge you_"

"_Humans are pathetic. You were given a gift. But you still choose to live along side them. Aren't you proud of your powers?!_"

"_Yes I am. All you did was stay here. You don't know what it is like out there before this! The humans respect Pokemon now_"

"_The humans said I was a science experiment and said I was an accident. That hurt me! I had feelings like a real Pokemon! So I destroyed what they had and fled. I chose a place where no human could touch me or communicate with me_"

"_That was 60 years ago! They may probably be dead now. The humans you hope to kill don't even know about this...or that. Some consider you powerful and can help_"

"Amy?" says Edward. "What's happening?"

"Nothing" she answered. "_Please"_

_"NO! NEVER!_"

"_There are people who acknowledge you!"_

_"_I SAID NO!"

"What was that?!" screamed Susan.

Then a large Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of them making a crater on the ground. "You dare enter my home. Now you must die!" Mewtwo walks to them and attempts to punch the ground under them but Amy releases a hemisphere shield around the four. Mewtwo's punch made contact with the shield making a large, pink, crack of lightning. The shield turns off. "Leave...before I truly kill you all. You are still not worthy enough for my help" Mewtwo turns around.

Amy grins at Mewtwo's last remark. "We shall see to that"

That angered Mewtwo making his eyes glow blue. Mewtwo put his face right up to Amy's. "IS THAT A CHALLENGE!?"

"Maybe"

"You know if you do...you will die"

"There's only one way to find out"

Mewtwo grabs Amy's neck and throws her. Amy stands up ready for battle. "Challenge accepted"

* * *

**Mahogany Town – Johto**

Leon in his Rocket uniform sent a Lyra outside the hideout because she and Leon are going to escape. But she couldn't be here alone, so Leon sent a Rocket Grunt with her for unnecessary supervision.

"Okay we can take it from here" Leon instructed the Grunt. The Grunt went inside the small house and into the hideout. "Time to blow this place up" says Leon.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Lyra in a concerning way. "And why am I still cuffed?"

"Oh sorry" Leon unlocks the cuffs around Lyra's wrist.

"Thank you"

"I set up the bombs and we're ready to fire away. All we have to do is send a charge to set off the wires throughout the whole hideout and...Kaboom" Leon sets out his Magneton. "Magneton, Discharge" said Leon and the robot-like Pokemon sent out a low powered charges outside on the top room. The charge surged through all the wires inside the hideout setting all the C-4 beeping.

"There's nothing" said Lyra.

"I set the timers to one minute. We have 45 seconds left we have to leave now" Lyra took out her Togekiss. Leon and Lyra jumped on and quickly flew away. "Say bye to Johto Lyra"

"Bye" she said smiling happy that Team Rocket have finally been stopped...but that was only Johto's Team Rocket. Where has Kanto's Team Rocket gone? Are they still gone? Or are they still here?

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story so far. Sorry if it took a long time to get to the part where Mewtwo come in but that just how it is. But how could Amy convince Mewtwo to help the people of Kanto? Remember Gary has something in his pocket that might help. I hoped you guys liked it so Fav and Please Review. I want to know what you guys think about my so far story. Thanks. **


	10. The Master Ball

**Cerulean City **

Lyra and Leon had just landed. They took a few minutes to look at their surroundings. "Where are the others?" asked Lyra.

"I don't know" answered Leon. "Wait! They said that they went off looking for Mewtwo, right?"

"Right"

"Maybe Cerulean Cave"

"Most likely they'll be in there but I don't want to get lost in a cave full of darkness and bats"

"So we'll just wait here for them?"

"Yeah. I'll try finding something that we could eat"

"Okay"

Lyra went off to the Poke Mart and went to the fridge. When she opened the door a gush of cold air hit her body giving her goosebumps. Lyra expected boxes of ice cream but nothing was there; just white mist floating about like clouds in the sky. At his point Leon had entered. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"No" says Lyra sadly.

Then the duo started to hear voices outside. It sounded like multiple people. Leon went to have a peak out of the glass pane in the door. Leon then quickly ran out of site of the door. "Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Rocket"

"How? We killed them didn't we?"

"This is Kanto's Team Rocket. The boss here is Giovanni"

"Never heard of him"

"To my knowledge he killed my dad"

"Okay'

"Lyra we must hide"

"Behind the counter"

The two jumped over the counter and bobbed down out of site. Two Rocket Grunts enter the shop.

* * *

**Cerulean Cave**

Gary, Susan and Edward watched Amy and Mewtwo fight at the speed of light. Gary was trying his hardest to 'scope' them out but they were moving too fast for the human eyes to see. All they could see is continues flashes of pink and yellow ever so often. Then it seemed like the fight was slowing down but the fight moved deeper into the cave.

Mewtwo is now in pursuit of Amy as they both fly around hovering 2 meters above the ground. Amy was 10 meters in front of Mewtwo. She looked back and turned around in a flash and threw a punch at Mewtwo. Amy stood there and watched the Psychic Pokemon. Mewtwo looked at Amy with its glowing blue eyes. A purple liquid started to slowly roll out of Mewtwo's nose. Mewtwo wiped it off using the back of his hand.

"My turn" Mewtwo extends his hand and to summon his large spoon. Mewtwo swings it back then forward using the back of the spoon to hit her across the face making her fly onto the rock wall making a hole.

Amy crawls out of the hole and attempts to stand but falls on one knee and doesn't have the energy to stand. Her friends start to get worried about the fight's whereabouts.

Mewtwo walks up to Amy and sticks the front of the spoon on the back of her neck. "You are weak. You are lucky I'm not killing you"

Amy's eyes open. "Do it. I dare you"

"As you wish" The spoon starts to power up and glow pick. And then **BOOM**. A large and loud detonation of rock and purple fly spreading out through the cave. As the dust clears out Mewtwo checks for the body of Amy but didn't find anything, not even a piece of clothing.

"What cha lookin at?" says Amy jokingly.

Mewtwo turns around. "Impossible!" The psychic Pokemon charges up the spoon for another blast. The beam of energy missed Amy as she teleported from it with a quick, sharp screech.

Mewtwo looks for her. "Hey, over here" she says.

"This time I'll finish you off for good!" Another blast. Amy teleports right behind the psychic Pokemon. Mewtwo turns around to hit her but missed. "Don't you dare toy with me human!"

Then he caught Amy in his sight just a few meters away. He walks and goes for a hit on the head. He had contact but with her forearm. Amy pulls down the spoon as Mewtwo tries to pull it up. He was surprised on how she obtained all of this strength. The spoon started to glow white and shrinking into her hands. The spoon had disappeared. Amy had just sucked the power of the spoon into her. "How 'bout that" Amy quickly extends her left arm at Mewtwo blasting a yellow beam at him. After a few seconds Amy scanned the area for Mewtwo. Mewtwo was behind the three who were watching the fight. They seemed almost frozen in space hovering only a few inches above the rocky ground. He must be holding them hostage. "Do make me put you under my possession"

"You will never be!"

"Just help us Mewtwo and there will be no trouble"

"Never"

"Fine" With touching Gary, she opened his black jacket and took put the Master Ball. Amy threw it at Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon shrunk into the Pokemon as it was being sucked into another dimension. The three fell to the ground into their feet. The Master Ball shook three times and then a small flash of stars. The trio looked at their surroundings.

Gary caught site of his Master Ball. "Hey. My Master Ball" says Gary happily. He bent down to pick it up but see was stopped by Amy.

"Don't touch it!" she shouted.

"Why not?" asked Gary out of suspicion.

Amy picks up the Master Ball. "It's mine" she says

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

**Cerulean City – Poke Mart**

Leon and Lyra sat there waiting for the Rocket Grunts to exit; and they did. But that's what they heard. What they heard was a door opening and then closing. The thing is that they didn't know that only one of them exited and one stayed back.

"I think we're clear" whispered Leon.

Lyra responded with a nod. They both stand up and the first thing they see is the left-behind Rocket Grunt standing in front of them. The Grunt quickly took out a needle and injected the blue liquid into Lyra's neck; she fell down unconscious.

Leon leapt over the counter and threw a punch at him. The Grunt fell to the ground but quickly got back up. He grabbed Leon by the collar and threw him over to the shelves of books. The Grunt made an attempt to kick Leon but due his reflexes Leon was able to dodge it to the left. Leon went for a punch but the Grunt leans back. They fought for a minute until the Grunt took out a knife holding in a way so the blade sticks out of the bottom of his hand. Leon dodges the Grunts strikes with the knife until the Grunt finally got slice making a long red, bloody mark on across his chest. "Weakling" said the Grunt. That comment seemed to anger Leon. The man in the black uniform went for one more strike.

Leon ducked under the blade then goes for a punch in the stomach then the back of the neck. Then the right arm around the front of the neck and then pull him down. Leon takes the knife off of him. The Grunt lying on the floor starts to kick so Leon grabs his leg, turns him around and then pulls the leg. Then Leon finishes with a back flip landing both knees on the back.

Leon tired slowly gets to his feet but couldn't because of the sound of a cocked gun pointing to his head. "Look who it is"

Leon knew exactly who it was: Giovanni.

"Not talking hey?" Giovanni pulls Leon by the hair to face him. "Look at you. Pathetic! But sorry for the cut on your chest and your girl friend asleep. Forgive me?" asked Giovanni.

Leon knew that he was just joking and was enjoying his misery. "How could I forgive you, You killed my father!"

Giovanni laughs at his last comment. "The actual fact is...I am you father"

* * *

**Wow. Sorry for the late update but school got in the way again so yeah. But at least I didn't give up on the story though. So Fav and leave a Review. Thanks guys.**


	11. Brother and Sister

**Outside Cerulean Cave **

The four friends exited the cave relieved that they are now out of the dark cave. They notice what looked like Team Rocket but it wasn't like the one they saw before this. This Team Rocket looks awfully familiar. They noticed a tall man holding a boy with red hair by the back of his collar and was hand cuffed. 'The 3' looked at Amy. "It looks like Giovanni to me"

"He can't be" said Edward.

"Well that looks like him alright" added Gary.

"I'll meet you guys there" says Amy and flew off.

"Great now we have to walk"

Susan didn't say anything. She just followed the boys in silence.

* * *

**Cerulean City**

Amy landed on the ground hard. She looked at her surroundings, full of Team Rocket Grunts and one Boss: Giovanni. "Amarillo. Been a long time hasn't it?"

"Well look whose back with Team Rocket"

"It's about power now. Not money or Pokemon. Just Power...but we still use Pokemon.

"I see...are you going to give my friend back?"

"Who this?" He pointed at Leon.

"Yes"

"Let us do it the fun way, shall we? Release the bats" All the Rocket Grunts threw one or two Poke Balls. As they oped with a pop they released Zubats, Golbats and Crobats. They flew around in a circle and then went straight down into her. Amy quickly flew up and away she went with a hoard of bats chasing her.

Back on the ground the whole of Team Rocket was distracted looking up into the sky. The 3 stood on the Nugget Bridge keeping a bit of a distance between them and Team Rocket. "Hey guys" whispered Susan. "Remember what happened in Mount Moon?"

"Yeah. Why" says Gary.

Giovanni hears whispers of familiar voices. "_Amy is not here alone_" Giovanni put on a sly grin but didn't look back. No one else seemed to have heard the voices.

"Time to freeze them in one move" Susan took out her Poke Ball which contained Poliwrath. She threw it in the middle of the Team Rocket. Poliwrath stuck both its arms out and spun 360 degrees freezing a whole of Team Rocket – that's what they thought.

Giovanni wasn't frozen at all. Neither was Leon. Giovanni turned around. "Susan's Poliwrath?" The 3 were stunned to see him again but also shocked and disappointed that he went back to his evil plans. "Good to see you have taken care of my Gym quite nicely Gary Oak. And look who lost his place as Master"

"Give us back Leon!" screamed Susan.

"Why is this your boyfriend? Or is Edward?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"In this case it does"

Susan is confused about this who cares if Leon is her boyfriend or not. The same applies for Edward.

"Why not have a choice"

"_Oh fuckin hell_"

"Edward or Leon"

"What?"

"Which one dies" Giovanni holds a pistol to Leon's head.

Susan stood there stunned and motionless.

"If you don't choose...then it's you who dies"

This put Susan under pressure and couldn't think.

Ten seconds of silence and Giovanni made a move. "I'll make that chose for you. Me referring to you" Giovanni holds the gun up to Susan.

Luckily they were on the bridge so Gary made a brave move. He quickly ran up to Giovanni, grabbed him by the collar pulling Giovanni and himself off the bridge and into the water.

The last thing Susan heard was a gunshot but she didn't feel a stabbing pain or anything. "Oh shit!" Susan figured it out. Gary was shot. She and Edward looked over the bridge for Gary.

"I'll go for him" says Edward getting ready to jump off and swim for his best friend but Susan stops him grabbing onto his red vest.

"No I'll go"

"Susan but-"

"Please he's my brother"

"Susan but I love you"

Susan put her hands on Edward's cheeks. "That's why I'll be back" She gives him a kiss. Take care of Leon for now" And then she jumps off.

* * *

**Flying over Kanto**

Amy had lost most of the flying through her home forest, buildings and water. Now Amy was out in the ocean. She looks back. "_How can they be so persistent_? _Time to try out something fun_" She stops on her tracks and waits for them to catch up. Amy powers up for Mewtwo's signature move: Psystrike. She waits a few more second until a bat is only mere inches away. In one quick move she releases the blast. "HAAA!" A strong, bright beam of pink explodes from her hand incinerating all this bats filling the sky with bright light.

After the light cleared out Amy stood there in mid-air. The blast was so strong the whole of the right arm of her sleeve was gone. "How 'bout that?" she says smiling and flies back to Cerulean City.

* * *

**Route 24**

Susan finally dragged her brother out of the water. She laid him on the soft grass. She took of his jacket and lifted up his T-shirt. Wet blood was spread throughout the left of his stomach. Susan started to panic. She put both hands on his chest and started pushing and tears flow rapidly out of her eyes. "Come on!" Susan starts to get a little bit tired of pushing his chest not to mention she was swimming for Gary just then. Susan sat next to Gary her head over his. "Gary" She continues to cry running her hand over his forehead. She then heard a familiar voice.

"You have failed to save your brother Susan" It was Giovanni. Susan looks at him who kept a distance from them. "If you're wondering I was saved by my Honchkrow" He holds the same gun at Susan. "I'm giving you a choice now. He dies...put him back in the water now"

Susan stands up. "NO!"

"Choice accepted" Giovanni takes a shot in her left shoulder making an explosion of blood out the other side.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Susan screams in pain and falls on her knees clutching her shoulder and crying.

Edward looks over the bridge.

"I know you got shot at Saffron and nearly died. Luckily Edward was there to help you. And look he's there right now" Giovanni point at the frustrated Edward. Susan looks over at the bridge. Susan gets up on her feet. "Are you going to put him back?"

"Fuck you"

"Your funeral" Giovanni put another bullet in her right leg. Susan collapses again.

"Oh shit"

"Swear when you go to hell bitch" Giovanni points to her head. "You know Edward is watching this. Now put Gary back in the water or else the next bullet goes in your head"

Susan made no response but obeyed. She crawled over to her brother "_I'm so sorry Gary. Forgive me_" Susan pushes Gary back into the water.

"So gullible"

"_Oh shit_"

"In fact I can't let you live. Oh no Amy's back well...I'll kill you next time I see you" Giovanni takes out a small device with a button on it. He presses it and disappears.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. So Gary was shot and close to death luckily the Healer came back in time. Susan has gone through so much. How can she take it? Also Leon is safe. But now he has to have some time to think about what he just heard from 'his father'. Fav and Review.**


	12. The Protectors

**Cerulean City – Pokemon Centre 9:56 PM**

The whole group – Edward, Susan, Gary, Amy, Leon and Lyra – are back together again. They all made a fire in the middle of the room and circled around. Amy healed the bullet wounds on Susan and Gary but there is a bit of a problem. Gary joined the group after he went off and got a bunch of dry sticks but with stomach pains; that's the problem.

"What's wrong?" asked Lyra

"I got a bit of stomach pains" answered Gary clutching his stomach.

Amy had already figured out the problem. "Sue?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you take the bullet out?"

"_Oh my fucking god. _No"

"So what I just happened was, he got shot, then in sealed it shut"

"So the bullet's in me still?" asked Gary.

"Yep" answered Amy.

"How do you get it out?"

Amy knew the answered but was hesitant to say it. "We'll have to cut you open"

"Hell no!"

Lyra yawned loudly. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep" Lyra walked onto the room where the beds are kept which are mainly kept for Pokemon. An hour later everyone went to bed but Susan was the only one that wasn't tired and couldn't sleep.

* * *

**Cerulean City – Pokemon Centre 7:15 AM**

Everyone woke up around the same time except for Amy who woke up an hour early to reason with Mewtwo. Mewtwo had agreed to fight along with the Pokemon Trainers. They all walked out of the Pokemon Centre smelling the not-so fresh air of Cerulean City.

"So Mewtwo" said Lyra. "Are you going to fight them now?"

Little did everyone – except Mewtwo – know, a Zapdos was on the roof looking down at them. "Now"

Lyra was confused about his answer until Mewtwo jumped, grabbed Zapdos by the head and threw it down. "_Where the heck did that come from?_"

"Everyone, leave now!" shouted Mewtwo. "Amy, protect them!"

She agreed with a small nod. Amy flew up to get a good view of the trainers who were running into Saffron City. Mewtwo and Zapdos are now in hot pursuit flying everywhere in Kanto. Zapdos had a bit of trouble so it screeched to signal Articuno to intercept Mewtwo. Due to Mewtwo's reflexes he was able to dodge Articuno. Now Mewtwo had to fly away from two Pokemon.

* * *

**Saffron City**

Amy flew 100 meters above the trainers to keep a good view. Amy knew now that Mewtwo is now being chased by two of them. Little did she know Amy never considered the 3rd. Amy noticed something large and blue flying towards her. It looked like a blue fire ball. Then it stopped a few several meters in front of her revealing a Moltres. Amy quickly flew into Moltres grabbing it and throwing it into the Silph Co. tower. "Sorry Silph Co. but I have to do this" Amy sprayed Psycho Cut into the building causing a lot of damage. She watched in silence. Then a there was a fiery blast. Not at her but the detonation of fire took out half the building. So there goes years of research and development for the Master Ball; gone. Moltres stood there on the half destroyed building. Amy knew that there was going to be a chase so she flew away as quickly as possible; Moltres followed.

* * *

**Celadon City 8:35 PM**

The trainers stayed on the top floor of the Celadon department store. Here they were able to find a bit of food and drinks as well. They also don't need a fire because they had electricity, which was very surprising. Susan was looking out the opened window watching Kanto go through its dreadful death; that's what she thought. Gary, Edward and Leon were on another floor looking for more food. Lyra was sitting by herself dreaming of her boyfriend Ethan. Edward had just come back from getting a drink while the others were still on their hunt.

"Here" says Edward offering the drink to his girlfriend.

Susan put out a slight chuckle.

"What's funny?" asked Edward.

"That's a drink for Pokemon"

Edward looked at the can and on the back it said 'for Pokemon only'. "Then stuff it" He threw to can out the window.

"You're funny" says Susan with a smile.

"Well I didn't do that to make laugh anyway"

All Susan did was smile at his remark.

"How could you still smile at a time like this?"

The smile slowly wiped off her face. "Well...I...I'm. I don't know. It's just I don't want to keep thinking about the bad stuff"

"Isn't it hard for you that your home is being destroyed?"

"My home is Pallet Town"

"I know that but..."

"Just think about it Edward. You'll get it"

Edward stood there in silence.

"If the whole of Kanto were to be destroyed...Pallet Town is the only place that I want to survive"

"What about-"

"No. Pallet Town is the only place I want in be in right now"

"No other place?"

"No" They both stood there in silence. "I remember the smell grass in the morning, Pidgeys tweeting, the water from Route 21 and most of all, the houses.

"I can't remember those things. I'm losing my mind here"

"Oh Edward" Susan rests her head on his shoulder and grabs hold. "When we get back you'll remember"

* * *

**Kanto**

Kanto. You've seen it before, the sunset and rise, the Pokemon, the people and the places. But most of it is gone now. The only people left are the few survivors who hid in the Department Store. The girl born in Viridian Forest the Protector of Kanto and the Pokemon from a science experiment fighting off the birds who seek revenge. The sky of Kanto filled with smoke and grey. Some buildings on fire, most electricity gone and some rivers frozen. The three legendary birds fly everywhere around Kanto while the Protectors fight them off. The girl from Viridian Forest claims that the experiment or the clone is the only one Pokemon that can defeat them; kill. Little did she know that there was no need for killing. There was another Legendary Pokemon that could stop this destruction without doing any harm to the birds. How could any Pokemon do that? The birds are like out-of-control children. There are like no possibilities to stopping them. But there is.

**Johto – Whirl Islands**

* * *

**And I think I'll leave it there guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Amy and Mewtwo fighting off the three Legendary Birds. Yes there is a Pokemon that can stop this without shedding any blood. Fav and Please Review. **


	13. Past Memory of Gary

**Celadon City – Celadon Condominiums Roof 7:12 AM**

Lyra looked at what used to be the busiest city in Kanto. But now it's just silent; too silent. "Dangerously silent" A tear rolls down her cheek. She felt so sick in the stomach. "All I want is Ethan" She wiped the tears off her face. The elevator opens behind her revealing Leon.

"Hey Lyra"

"What" says Lyra without turning around.

Leon was surprised by her rudeness. "We'll be staying here for a while" He didn't realise that Lyra was crying.

"Great"

Leon didn't leave it at that. There was something going on. "Is something wrong Lyra?"

"What do you think? There are so many things wrong!" she says aggressively.

"Please Lyra, co-operate with me. Tell me what's wrong"

Lyra finally turns around revealing her emotions.

Leon goes in for a hug. Lyra accepts the hug and does the same back. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. It's just me being a little baby"

They stood there in silence for a bit. "Why do you put yourself down?"

"Because it's true"

"But if you keep saying that, at one point you'll believe it"

"So what I say that I'm better than everybody else?"

"No. Just don't say bad things about yourself"

Lyra did nothing but attach her mouth to his; Leon kissed back.

As they broke apart they rested on each other's foreheads.

* * *

**Celadon City – Fountain**

Susan and Edward sat by the fountain talking like if they were on a date without having a care in the world, ignoring their surroundings.

"Do you think we should've had our date here?" asked Susan.

"No. Too many people. Not to mention that I'm known throughout Kanto. And you're a Gym Leader so you're known too"

"Okay" Susan put out a load sigh. "I just can't believe he's back"

"Giovanni?"

"Yeah"

"Probably trying to capture the birds"

"Then why would he try and kill us then?"

"Because we piss him off and get in his way"

"Huh?"

"We're always the ones when it comes to saving Kanto and its people"

"And he suspects that we are the only ones here"

"Because who else would stay here and defend Kanto?"

"Us"

"That's right"

"You know Gary has something towards him?"

"Like?"

"Well Gary hates him"

"How?"

"A few years back when he defeated Giovanni in Viridian Gym...

**_Flashback: Viridian City – Viridian Gym, Gary aged 11_**

"Hah! I defeated you. That boss of Team Rocket! You're not so tough"

"You can say whatever you want you'll never become champion"

"Just you wait. I will become champion and if you'll ever come back I'll be after you"

"I think you friend Red will become champion. You'll lose to him"

"My friend is tough but I think I have a chance of defeating him"

"We shall see to that"

**_Flashback Ends: _Celadon City – Celadon Department Store**

"And that's why I hate him" said Gary. "I never became champion"

"I'm sorry" says Amy.

"It's okay. He'll get what he deserves. I'll get him back"

"Giovanni may be a bad guy but he did know what was going to happen"

"That was when I didn't really have hope for my Pokemon and didn't treat them nicely. But know I do now"

"That's good"

"Hey Amy"

"Yeah"

"How far is the bullet?"

"Not that far actually. Only a few centimetres from the surface of your skin"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

* * *

**Fuchsia City**

The Ice bird Pokemon stood in the middle of the city. Everything was starting to freeze over. The Pokemon made a screech and spread its wings out creating a mist all over the city. Articuno watched as the mist settled. After the mist was gone the whole city froze solid. The buildings covered in like a large ice cube, the foot path as slippery as oil, the water as hard as metal and the grass like cacti. Fuchsia City has now frozen over. Nothing can enter or exit the city. Articuno impressed by what it has done decides that it should go back to Sea Foam Islands so it can rebuild its energy. Staying in the Frozen City is not enough. The sun is still shining on it. Articuno heads back to its home.

* * *

**Magnet Train**

Zapdos used its electricity to operate the Magnet Train; sending charges trough the wires. As the train started Zapdos flew all the way to Mount Silver. Zapdos took down the legs of the track collapsing it making a large gap in the tracks. The train came by, fell off the track and landed on the grass of Mount Silver. Zapdos didn't seem satisfied with the result so it struck Thunder Bolt the train destroying it making an explosion. Now Zapdos is satisfied with that and leaves it as it is; then thought of the humans that were left here for fast days. Where are they now? Zapdos went to go look for them.

* * *

**Power Plant**

Moltres scanned to Power Plant; looking at the building with red metal criss-crossing over it. Inside there was technology that powered Kanto ever since it was built; filled with complex devices with millions of red, blue and black wiring, 20 computers and secret room with a machine processing nuclear materials: Plutonium, Deuterium and Uranium. If anything were to happen; a leakage or a small explosion the size of ten pieces of gun powder or exposed to Neutrons the Power Plant will be gone and can create an explosion the size of Celadon City. My not seem big but not all the Plutonium will be detonated. There will be chunks here and there. If touch by any human or Pokemon...well then they're poison. And that's not something that you can use an Antidote on. It's something that cannot be cured. Moltres powered up for Flamethrower. The bird shot the beam of fire at the Power Plant creating a normal size detonation. Moltres flew away as fast as possible as it felt the wind and that flash of an atomic explosion behind it.

The atomic explosion took out everything it reached. Luckily the Power Plant was built away from human civilization and nearly took a bit out of Cerulean City but didn't.

Now the city risks poisoning.

* * *

**Hey guys. I tried to write this chapter as quickly as possible. The birds are making so much destruction and the trainers are waiting for Mewtwo to return. But where has he gone? You'll find out. Fav and Review. **


	14. Shy Lyra

**Celadon City – 12:43 PM**

The Trainers were scattered around the city looking for resources like food and drinks since they have lived here for one month and the vending machine started to run out of canned drinks. Also the food on the shelves and in the fridges started to run down too and all the fruit have gone off; rotting. Edward and Susan are at the Celadon Condominiums. Gary and Amy were at the restaurant for food and drinks but only found a bit. Leon and Lyra went in to all the small houses but they found nothing. This was hopeless so they went to the fountain for a rethink.

"I think we need to go to another city" suggested Lyra.

"I agree" says Leon.

Everyone including Amy put in a reassuring nod.

"But where?" she asked.

"I want to go to Fuchsia City" says Susan.

"Fuchsia sounds good"

"Yeah, I like that" says Edward.

"Are you guys planning on walking there?" asked Amy.

Everyone fell silent. "I got Togekiss" says Lyra. "Leon do you have a flying Pokemon?"

"Yes, I got Crobat. But only one person can be on it" he answered. "And that's me"

"Fine" says Susan aggressively. "I'll walk" then she shoots a glare at Edward.

"I'll come with you" he says."Gary?"

"Can I go on Lyra's Togekiss?"

Susan was about to burst out and shoot a scream at him but forced herself not to. "Do whatever you want"

"Don't worry about being in danger guys" says Amy. "I'll look over your safety"

"Thank you. Should we go now?"

"Yep"

* * *

**Near Celadon**

Zapdos heading near Celadon city without Articuno or Moltres is quite dangerous. Not to mention that Amy is as powerful as Moltres. But Zapdos was on another target; Lyra and Gary. Zapdos followed them as they were heading north to Fuchsia City. Gary behind Lyra turned his head at an angle so his left eye took a small peak at whom or what's behind: Zapdos. He waited until Zapdos was close, then he took out his Poke Ball and released Arcanine at Zapdos. Arcanine landed on Zapdos's back, put both front paws on its face and shot a Flame Thrower at it making a big bang.

"What was that!?" shouted Lyra.

"It's nothing!" answered Gary as he watched the Dog and the Bird fall from the sky with pumps of electricity and fire.

* * *

**Over Route 18**

Arcanine and Zapdos continued falling, rolling around in the air, Zapdos trying to break away from Arcanine. The fire dog finally made a grip on its back again but Zapdos used Thunder Bolt electrocuting Arcanine. The yellow bird let the dog fall of its body. Arcanine, only half conscience of what's going on continued falling and then fell into and through the building connecting the city and Route 18. Arcanine lay there almost dead from the impact blood flowing from its forehead.

* * *

**Fuchsia City**

Gary and Lyra landed right in the middle of the city."I never expected this" said Lyra struggling to keep her in the slippery, ice covered foot path.

"Probably Articuno" says Gary.

"Yeah" Lyra took a few steps. "Wow!" shouted Lyra as she nearly slipped holding onto Gary's shoulder. "I can't walk like this!"

"Hold my hand" says Gary putting out his left accepted the offer and took it. She was surprised how strong his grip has.

"Please don't break it"

"What?"

"Your hand is awfully big and strong"

"Okay" Gary walked slowly along the red-purple path and Lyra holding onto his hand sliding behind him. They walked for a few minutes and had only managed to walk to the Poke Mart. The whole building was covered in ice like a large ice cube. Gary let go of Lyra's hand.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Nothing" answered Gary. "Just don't move" Gary touched the ice. It felt cold but not as cold as he expected.

"Can we use Arcanine to melt it?"

"Yes. Very good thinking"

Lyra only smiled at herself. Then she slipped back but Gary quickly grabbed her by the waste and back. She opened her eyes to see Gary's face. Lyra felt a bit uncomfortable now that their faces are only mere centimetres from touching. Gary pulled up Lyra to her feet. Lyra blushed red too embarrassed to look at him. Gary didn't notice this and took a few steps forward but stopped.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Uh...yeah" she says struggling to take a step.

"You can't walk can you?"

"Uh...no"

"Here" Gary took her right hand and put it around his left shoulder. Then out his right arm under knees and lifted her made a small sound as she felt the strength in his arms lifting her up.

"What?"

She was about to say 'Nothing' but then thought that hiding her shyness was pointless. "I wasn't...expecting...that" she started blushing again but this time an even more red.

"Well I guess I should tell the truth"

"What truth?"

"I'm just screwing around with you, making you uncomfortable and stuff. It's cute when I see girls blushing and suddenly becoming shy"

"Well then I guess you should put me down" Gary said nothing until he saw Leon standing several meters then dropped Lyra on the cold, hard ground. "Damn Gary that hurt! What was that for!?"

"Sorry but Leon's here"Lyra looked over and waved a 'hello'.Leon walked up to them.

"So what was that about?"

"She can't walk" answered Gary. Leon looked confused.

"Hey I can walk!" shouted Lyra.

"Let me rephrase that. She can't walk on ice"

"Do you expect me to walk on ice?"

"Well I can"

"And me too" added Leon. Lyra made an attempt to get to her feet but fell on her knees.

"You're just going to stand there? Help me!"

"Okay" says Gary"

"NO! Not you. Leon" Leon got her to her feet."Don't want you screwing around with me"

"Gary what have you been doing to her?" asked Leon.

"Just making here uncomfortable and blush as well" Gary walked away from them.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Arcanine"

"I don't know if you should"

"Why?"

* * *

**So there we have it, another chapter up. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Not much to say really but Gary will be in for a shock. Favourite and Review.**


	15. I Hate You

**Fuchsia City 2:03 PM**

Gary found his Arcanine lying on the floor which looked almost dead. He stopped and took a look at the fire dog. The other two come from behind.

"I told you" said Leon.

Gary walks over to Arcanine and kneels. Usually Arcanine would be hot right now even when it's not in 'battle mode'. It felt...cold. Gary returned the fire dog into the Poke Ball and walked off without a sound.

"He looks..." says Lyra but can't find a word to describe his feelings.

"Hurt" said Leon simply.

"Very" added Amy standing behind them.

"Oh your here now" says Lyra.

"Yep" Amy walked put the building checking the area. "This looks beautiful in a way"

"Yeah but it's not doing any beautiful"

"How are we going to get this place back to normal?" asked Leon.

"I don't know. If we kill Articuno then...all the ice would disappear"

"Do you plan on killing it?" ask Lyra.

"Mewtwo does"

"On the subject of Mewtwo, where is he?"

"Probably regaining his energy or he's really hurt"

"Are you planning on helping him?"

"Do you want me to leave you here by yourself?"

"That's the last thing I want"

"There's your answer then" Amy finished it off as that and walk in Gary's direction.

* * *

**Route 14 10:49 PM**

The route was very dark. It almost seemed like that ghost Pokemon could live here. The lights on the route didn't work so there was no light either. Edward and Susan slept in the grass patch looking up at the night sky. It wasn't the same.

"The sky looks pretty ugly tonight" says Edward.

"It will never be the same""What are you talking about?"

"Are we able fix Kanto to the same way again? NO"

"You really think there is no way we are able to get it back?"

"What are the chances?"

"Very-"

"Small" Susan finished the sentence for him.

"There is always a bit of hope"

"A bit"Edward took his eyes from the night sky and looked at her.

"What?" says Susan without laying eyes in her boy friend.

"..."

Susan then looked at Edward.

"What is-"

"Wait! I thought I heard something"

"Okay"

"I'm going to sleep now" Edward turns around and rests on his left arm and fell asleep once he closed his eyes.

Susan got up and sat there silently, thinking about the events of today. After a few minutes she started to get cold so she went over to Edward's side and put his arm around her. She didn't feel tried. The thing that kept her awake was fear.

After an hour her eyes started to close slowly and then she heard a snap of a twig. Her eyes flash open quickly. She stood up slowly so she doesn't wake up Edward. She looked into the trees. All she could see was the blackness between the trees. She took a few steps closer not thinking about the danger of this. Now she stood right in front of the black, dark shadow of the trees.

Nothing.

She turned around. "_Probably a Pokemon_" Then she felt a hand cover her mouth. She wanted to scream but the sound couldn't escape. The hand was human. She felt it on her on mouth. Why would anyone do this to her? Then she felt a sharp needle pushing through the skin of her neck. Susan started to feel dizzy as the tingling stopped in her neck. The hand on her mouth released. Susan tumbled to her knees then her body just slapped on the grass.

Then a familiar voice. "There is no hope"

* * *

**8:12 AM**

Edward woke up feeling quite refreshed. He looked around to find his girl friend but she was nowhere to be found. Edward started to have this feeling that something bad has happened. He ran to the foot path to find that Susan was leaning over the water. Relief filled his body. He walked up to her. But something didn't seem right. She was coughing like she had lung cancer. After she watched for a bit Susan barfed and threw out into the river. Edward came by her side and put his right and on her stomach.

"Susan what's wrong!"

There was no response due to the her coughing.

He put his left arm around the back of her put his left arm around the back of her neck and rested his hand on her left shoulder. Tears slowly swell in his eyes. "Susan...what happened?!"

"G-G"

"WHAT!"

"Gio-"

"WHO?!"Then a thick blue substance started flowing out of her mouth. Edward put his hands on her chest. It felt warm and it made the smallest if vibrations that just can't be looked at. He put his hands on her stomach as well. It did the same thing.

So he put Susan on her hands and knees with her head over the water. "Forgive me Susan" Then he kicks her in the stomach as hard as he could forcing all the liquid out.

Suddenly it looked like she felt better already. "Thanks" is the only she could get out.

"Go wash yourself up. Okay?"

"Okay" says Susan still leaning over.

"Come on, I'll help you up" says Edward putting both hands on her waste.

* * *

**Fuchsia City 9:49 PM – Pokemon Centre**

Amy and Lyra are in the Pokemon Centre with all the lights on. Weirdly there was electricity here.

"It's actually lucky" said Amy"

"Well I say it's wired" objected Lyra. Both the girls were having their 'girl talk' in the main room of the Pokemon Centre.

"Well lets shine the spot light on Ethan"

Lyra suddenly blushed. "There's nothing to talk about him"

"So who do you like more, Leon or Ethan?"

"Amy"

"Yes"

"You like Gary"

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on! I'll even admit that he looks"

"Then why don't you go for him them?"

"Because you like him and I already have a boyfriend"

"Two"

"Excuse me?"

"You obviously like Leon as well"

"Doesn't mean he's my boyfriend" Lyra says with a grin.

* * *

**Back Room**

Both the boys sat in the back room watching Gary's Arcanine resting on the bed behind the glass.

"Amy sure is an amazing girl" said Leon looking at the Pokemon's forehead.

"Yeah she is" says Gary.

Leon noticed Gary wasn't really satisfied or happy. "Is everything okay?"

"Just worried about Susan"

"Hey, she's with Edward. He'll take care of her"

"I don't know"

"He's your friend. No sorry, best friend. He's the sort of guy that won't let any of his friends down. Especially you"

"You really think so?"

"I don't know. You tell me?"Gary was confused about Leon's last comment until he heard Lyra's voice scream."SUSAN!"

"Yes" says Gary finishing off. A few seconds later Susan came bursting into the room.

"Gary?"

"Susan"Then she came running into him for a tight hug."Are you okay?" asked Gary.

"Yeah of course"

Then Edward came in. "Hey there he is"

Gary and Edward clashed fists.

The night went on with stories about how things have gone when they were separated. Gary talked about his Arcanine and Edward told the story of what happened to Susan. All the friends were happy to see each other.

After an hour of laughter and happiness it was time to sleep. Leon went into a single for himself, Lyra also went into a single room, Edward and Susan got into a bed together feeling a lot safer than their other night. Gary sat by himself on the bed. Amy came in with no smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Gary

Amy put out a loud sigh. "Susan didn't say one word to me after she came back. It is almost like she ignored me"

"Well you could talk to her tomorrow"

"I guess" she stood there not moving at all.

"Can't you sleep?"

"There's no need"

"Okay. Wake me up when it's time to get up"

* * *

**The next morning – 9:59 AM**

Amy found herself lying on the floor. "_I can't believe I slept on the floor_" She looked around. Amy was lying at the door way to Gary's room. Amy then went outside to Route 19 for some fresh air and then found Susan sitting silently on the sand. "_Okay here's my chance_. Susan?"

No answer.

"Susan, is something wrong?"

"..."

"Please answer me"

"What"

Amy found a bit of rudeness in her answer. Susan didn't even look at her. It was almost like talking to a brick wall. Amy then nailed her eyes on Susan.

Susan heard a screeching noise in her head. "I know you're trying to read my mind Amy. And it's not working"

Reading minds was Amy's special ability but doesn't really work on the strong minded but also females have stronger mind than men anyway.

"Can't you tell what's going with you and me?"

"I'll tell you" a long silence filled between them. "You...are...a traitor" said Susan simply.

"A what?"

"A traitor. Would you like me to give you a dictionary meaning?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"It's your fault Amy" Susan finally faces her friend and stands up.

"What is my fault?"

"You promised that you'll look over me and Edward. But no, you went off with Gary, your boyfriend"

Amy didn't blush one bit due to the situation. "I kinda forgot about it"

"How could forget about the safety of your friends. I nearly died. Giovanni came in the middle of the night and poisoned me!" anger and pain starts building up in Susan's body.

Amy can feel it from Susan's body too. She starts to get worried. "Did Edward save you?"

"Yes!" a few seconds of silence filled them. "How could you do this Amy?"

"Look, I'm s-"

"If you were, you wouldn't have done it" Susan begins to walk back to the city bumping Amy's shoulder as she does so.

Amy turns around grabs Susan's wrist. "Please don't do this"

Then Susan breaks the grab and aggressively pushes Amy to the ground. Then she gets ready to punch the little girl. But Susan just remembered that she's half Pokemon and it wouldn't do a thing. "_I can't hurt you. But I can your feelings_"

Fear filled in the little girl's eyes.

"Yeah you heard me now"

Amy braced herself for the worst pain ever.

"Amy...I hate you now" Susan gave a few seconds to let that absorb. "From now on...we are no longer friends" Then Susan left her on the sand all alone.

Amy got up to her feet but couldn't contain her balance and fell on her knees. She started to feel cold as if the presence of Articuno was near but wasn't. Her fringe fell over to covered her eyes out of view so she could cry over thelost of her first and best friend.

* * *

**Poor Amy.**


	16. Susan and Amy: The Best of Friends

**Fuchsia City – 1:38 PM**

Susan sat near the little pond in Fuchsia City thinking about her actions towards Amy. Thinking did she do the right thing hurting a little girls feelings or did she do the wrong thing? Edward, Gary and Leon watching the teenage girl sitting quietly by herself.

"_What odd behaviour_" Gary thought. "Hey Ed"

"Yeah"

"Should you talk to her?" Gary asked.

"I'll give her a minute or so"

"Why?"

"It's probably her private time. Not to mention that she is going through a rough time. In fact we all are"

"I guess. But maybe you should comfort her"

"Why can't you?"

"She's your girl friend"

"She's your sister"

"Eddie, please. I bet you know her better than me. You should've noticed by now that I haven't been a very good brother. If anything I've only be as good as a friend to her"

"Come on. You lived with her for years"

"Of course. And during that time I've spent that time by myself...mostly"

"Jeez Gary" says Leon out of now where. "You're a very cold person you know that?"

"See?" Added Gary. "Even Leon says so"

Edward left it at that and put out a small sigh. "Let's just say that both you guys are cold" Edward then walked away from the boys to check on Lyra who was still in bed but awake looking up at the ceiling.

The other two boys went back inside and sat on the seats at the side of the room. The only thing they can do is wait for Amy's calls and decisions. They can also wait for Mewtwo who they haven't seen in a while

Just outside, Amy had just returned from her long time in the sand sitting as the tears from the young girl explode from her eyes silently, just as silent as the flutter of a butterflies wings; it cannot be heard by anyone. Amy was about to walk to the Pokemon Centre until she noticed Susan sitting near the pond.

"_Should I apologise?_" She thought. "_Maybe not. She might still be _angry" But Amy can't bear hold the pain of her best friends words blocking up the arteries of her heart. So she walked over to Susan hoping that she would at least let her talk. Amy sat next to Susan ready to say what needs to be said but Susan rejected her actions by turning her head away and closing her eyes not wanting to see the person she calls the traitor. But as Susan opened her eyes she noticed Amy was there also. Looks like her teleporting powers have an up-side to it.

Then Susan finally spoke up. "Please Amy. Leave me alone" Luckily Susan wasn't angry anymore.

"_Probably just calm_" Thought Amy. "Susan. Could you just listen to me?"

"Fine. Go ahead"

Amy was just about to say something then stopped because her mind suddenly went blank. Or was it blank in the first place?

"I don't have all day all day Amy"

Amy opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. She never said 'sorry' before in her whole life. That's because she has never done anything wrong. Everything she has done never had a bad ending and if they did her fiends only said 'that's okay Amy'.

"Amy! Hurry!" says Susan in a voice that sounded a little impatient.

"...Umm..."

Then Susan sighs loudly. "No need to apologise Amy"

The blonde girl thought that Susan was just about to forgive her and her actions. Her heart filled with relief until the next thing Susan said made it shatter.

"I'm not going to forgive you anyway"

"But Susan-"

"No buts Amy! I could never look at you the same way anymore. I could never look at you as my best friend"

"You don't understand Susan. This is killing me right now. I want you as a friend. I want a DAMN normal life you!" Then tears start up in Amy's eyes. The drops of liquid filled with hurt and pain

Susan's anger goes down to a zero watching the little girl cry. She has never seen Amy cry before. She has always been a strong girl no matter what bad has happened to her, Pokemon or even the world. Amy has never cried about it .

But losing one friend means so much to her. And she has always hated being different from everybody else. Living upon the legend of psychic powers and abilities was not the life of a normal person. Not to mention something she never wanted.

"Just give this little soul a chance will you Susan...Please"

Susan did nothing but hug Amy which caught her by surprise. "I'm sorry too"

"You promised to never to do that again?"

"I promise" The continued there hug.

A few seconds later a puff of air flows across their face violently. They look to their side to find Mewtwo standing there silently. "You must now leave" he says simply.

"Why?" asked Amy.

"You shouldn't ask any questions"

"What?"

"Just leave and take your friends with you"

"But you have different powers to me, can't we work together on this?"

"Didn't you know that you can give me some of our powers so I can use them while you're gone?"

"No"

"Okay" Mewtwo then turns to Susan and points to her. "You"

"Yes?"

"Tell your friends to leave the Kanto region now. And don't ask anything"

"Okay" she says and walks towards the Pokemon Centre. The time Amy and Mewtwo were alone Amy gave back the spoon power she stole from Mewtwo when she fought him and gave him a few extra powers she has like her healing abilities and her long-term energy.

**2:01 PM**

By this time the group of friends got ready to leave Kanto so Mewtwo can finish off the three Legendary birds and stop this destruction. Amy was mostly weak now due to the powers she gave up to Mewtwo but it was for a reason

They would never know why he didn't let Amy go off with her friends. Even the others found it weird that Amy couldn't at least help him.

The real reason is because Mewtwo lives under the same legend as Amy. They are both needed to protect Kanto from destruction. Mewtwo has lived without the comfort of an owner like a normal Pokemon trainer. He doesn't want Amy to live the life he did. He wants Amy to live on and experience the life of normal people and friends. Amy cannot die."And she cannot know" says Mewtwo as he waits for the last strike

* * *

**Hey guys. It's been along time since I've posted a chapter but I got back from a holiday and needed a little rest after getting off the plane. But now I'm back in full swing and ready to finish the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it so Review and Favourite.**


	17. Epic Fight For Food

**Cerulean City – 6:33 PM**

The group of six friends walked along silently to Cerulean City. It was 6:33 and was starting to get dark and they needed a place to stay.

"Wait" shot out Amy. "There might be some dangers here. Just wait" The others just watched Amy fly up and away for a few second then they see her come back and land. "We can't stay here tonight"

"Why not?" asked Lyra.

"There's a large amount of radiation"

"So do we keep on going?" she asked again.

"Yep"

Everyone except Lyra and Susan put on a face. "Come guys. Don't put on that dog-face crap"

"So we'll just continue then" concluded Susan.

So then they continued on to Pewter City but then realized there wasn't any entrance to Pewter City.

"Oh crap I forgot!" shouted Amy.

The only way was through Diglett's Cave so that they have to walk back to Vermillion City and enter from there. This kinda put a bit of stress on the boys. Even Susan didn't mind the walk. But as always men are very pushy people and decided to stay at...

**Celadon City's restaurant.**

"Why here? Why not the Pokemon Centre?" asked Lyra.

"The genuine reason is" Gary began. "We're hungry"

The comment seemed to annoy Susan greatly. But she thought about what she has been eating; nothing. Well maybe something but only a little bit. The food they found a lot was Pokemon food but the description on the can said 'ONLY FOR POKEMON'. If anyone can eat the canned product it would be Amy and she didn't fancy it either.

Now she started to get real hungry just thinking about food. "I am too" she finally said.

"See" continued Gary. "You wouldn't find anything at the Poke-"

"Yes I get it Gary" snapped Susan.

The other two boys giggled at the fact that Gary was pissing off his sister.

When Susan shot a look at her boyfriend, Edward's smile disappeared.

The night went on as the trainers and the half human filled up their stomachs with anything they could find. After the so-called dinner they agreed to leave rest for breakfast tomorrow.

**10:19 PM**

It was time to sleep but there weren't any beds they had no choice but to sleep on the couches built into the wall. The three girls including Leon slept quietly but Edward and Gary had other ideas.

After at a hour Edward got up and raced to the back room quietly of course because he was still hungry. Gary was thinking the same thing but he didn't Edward was going to do that as well so he followed.

They boys found a cupboard assuming food will be in there. Gary opened the left door and Edward opened the right simultaneously. They both find a gold can that said 'CORN'. Both boys look at each other and they both pout their hands on it.

"Mine" says Gary.

"No it's mine" rejected Edward.

Then in a flash both went for it fighting over one can of corn. They both pushed a shoved each other trying their hardest not to alarm anyone.

Due to Gary's bigger body he was able to break the grip from Edward.

Gary then starts to open the can and was able to get it half open until it was snatched by the younger and slightly smaller boy and he was able peel the can open.

But then the can was knocked out of his hand and caught by the spiky haired boy. Edward then laid both of his hands on the can.

Two pair of hands from two different people battling for a can of food. It makes these to human look like a pair of Pokemon going for a berry.

They both try their hardest to not spill any as they battled but during it having no concern for any noise; too bad that most of it was spilling any way. Edward finally snatched it from Gary and runs to a nearby table.

After he sets it down Edward turns to face Gary and only had a split second to react. So he grabbed Gary collar, out his foot behind it and pushed him.

Gary landed hard on his back surprised that Edward had some physical strength in him. So he decided to get physical as well. Gary quickly gets up and puts half his power into punching Edward in the chest.

Something he regretted doing when he found corn exploding from Edward's mouth onto his face.

Edward's eyes were wide open, surprised by Gary's actions. His right arm was still extended leading to his chest while his left was guarding his chest. It looked liked as if Gary was going to Martial Arts him to death.

A few seconds later the door opened slowly revealing a sleepy Susan who was rubbing her eyes awake.

"What are you guys doing" she groaned.

Gary turned around with his eyes still closed. "Uh...nothing" he says recognising the voice. "Just uh...go back to sleep. Everything's okay here"

Then Susan's expression suddenly changed. She didn't look tired any more. "I said what are guys doing?"

"She's a good actor Gary. You should know that by now" burst out Edward.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!"

"Gary what happened to your face?" asked Susan.

"Your stupid boyfriend spat digested corn at me!"

"It's actually not digested its chewed corn" says Edward.

"Do you want to get fucking bashed?!" screamed Gary wiping it off of his face.

"Gary, calm down. Its okay" cooed Susan walking to him. "Is it in your eyes?"

"I think so"

"Let me check" she puts both hands on cheek pretending to check on him. Then she slaps him.

"Ahhh! Jesus! Wha-What was that for?!" shouted Gary cupping his left cheek.

"For sneaking!"

Edward stood in fear, scared that his girlfriend might give him a slap of his own.

Susan rested both hands on her brother's chest. "Look" Susan sighed and lowered her voice "Just don't do this again guys. And by 'guys' I mean you to Edward. We kept a deal that we save the food for breakfast. That doesn't give any of you permission to come in here and sneak it into yourselves. I love you Gary...and I know that you have teased me and annoyed me but I never thought that you will ever disobey something that's very important"

"You'll be surprised how many times I've done that" says Gary with slight smile.

Susan smiled in response. "Just don't do anything reckless any more okay?"

The older brother just nodded.

"Good. Go wash yourself up and sleep"

"Okay" So Gary walked off out to the Pokemon Centre since the water wasn't working in the restaurant; probably frozen in the taps.

She then turned her attention to her boyfriend who was still holding the empty can. Susan takes it off of him respectfully and inspects it.

"How could you spit a can of corn at his face?"

"Most is on the floor" Edward simply said.

"No more wasting either"

*nods*

"Now go to bed"

**Outside**

Gary was walking back to the restaurant until he heard noises in the sky. He looked up just in time witness something that would come but once in a life time: An explosion of fire, a crack or blue thunder and clouds that suddenly turned white and disappeared.

But he wasn't happy about it. He is now having concern for what Mewtwo was going through. Then he sees a large light of purple flash through the sky and three bird Pokemon flying away from it. Only a few seconds later he sees Mewtwo in hot pursuit.

"Mewtwo's going to kick those chickens" Gary laughed at his little joke. "If only someone was here to hear it"

"But I am" says a voice from the dark.

* * *

**Not much to say really but I'm happy to get another chapter done. It maybe a short chapter but it'll just give you guys something to read. But I'm not saying that I just posted an irrelevant chapter. Hope you enjoyed it so Review and Favourite. **


	18. Just Like Your Mother, Always Stupid

**Vermillion City – 12:22 PM**

As they walked through the deserted city, they don't feel safe. Lyra felt like someone was watching her. And she is right. Someone is watching her or really the group. But they don't know who or what is. They don't even know if there is someone watching them. But they continued silently.

Just a little over view of everyone; they are...okay in a way. The trainers are happy that they are dead yet.

Not to mention that one of the girl with pig tails was shoot a few times but was saved by the red-haired boy.

Also another girl with long brown hair nearly died from her bullet because it opened. But somehow she was saved while she was lying on the ground unconscious.

The boy with the red cap was stabbed by an ice shard from Articuno. While his best friend waited for his sister to came back the red cap boy was already being saved. But how? Isn't he dead? Well he woke up in the morning fine with no wound marks or anything.

Lastly is the boy saved his friend. He was shot also saving his beloved sister. He was saved by the Healer.

The Healer is the blonde girl who was chosen by Legend to protect Kanto. She is a young girl, in fact the youngest out of the six of them. Now she actually has a smile on her face giggling while the spiky haired boy put on a face to say that he is pissed.

"What's funny?" asked Susan.

"Nothing" answered the little girl with a grin hidden behind her hand.

Susan noticed Gary's facial expression. "What's with you?"

"Nothing" he answered like he was bored.

Amy continued giggling at the fact that she last night freaked the hell out of him as he was walking back from the Pokemon Centre. Then finally Amy told them. "Okay I'll tell you. I freaked the hell out of Gary last night" Then started to giggle again, and even harder this time.

But everybody else especially Gary didn't laugh at all. Everybody had that face which made that big 'O' and the small 'o' on their face like this, O-o. And probably what their thinking is 'DAFUQ'.

Amy noticed that no one was laughing or even had a smile on their face. So her smile wiped off quickly and wrinkled her mouth together.

They continued walking to Diglett's Cave and through. It took a long time but they got through. Leon however took five minutes to get out while everyone else waited for him.

"How could it take that long to get a shoe?" questioned Lyra.

"It's a Diglett" answered Edward. "Just as annoying as those damn Zubats in Mount Moon when I was started my journey with Sue and Gary. Back then the cave was massive and we didn't have any Repels with us so kept getting attacked by Zubats"

"Annoying little shit heads aren't they Ed?" says Gary.

"Yep"

A few seconds later Leon came running out of the cave exhausted from running.

"I thought you got your shoe already" says Susan.

"They...took my...other one...once I got the...other on my...feet" Leon then points to Amy. "Why didn't you...help me?!"

"Why don't we...er...continue on ahead shall we?" says Amy as she point to the road ahead of them.

Amy went on ahead followed by Gary, Edward and Lyra. Leon made the big and small 'o' on his face again. Susan stayed a few seconds behind the others and offered a smile at him. She goes up to Leon and lightly pats the older boy's cheek. Leon blushes at the cute girl's contact.

"Karma" she whispers to him. Then Susan offers him a slight chuckle, turns on her heel and starts to walks off. A few steps later she turns her head and smile. Leon blushed even more just looking at her sexy smile, something that she uses to screw with men who like her.

"What did I do bad?" Leon whispered to himself with the smallest of smiles on his face.

* * *

**Pewter City – 3:28 PM**

As they reached Pewter City the girls announced that they were hungry which seemed to annoy the boys.

"Fine we'll just go on ahead to Viridian Forest and wait at the end" says Gary and walks off with the other two.

The trio of girls entered the Poke Mart muttering to each other about boys being very difficult when it come to girls wanting something; well only Lyra and Susan were. Amy just listened to them talk about their own boyfriends in a slightly offensive way. Amy thought about how normal girls acted in the real world. Is this how they act and say? Well she will learn soon enough.

Susan and Lyra walked around the Mart looking in the fridges and shelves. Then something caught Susan's eyes: a black belt of five different Poke Balls. She walks up to it and scans it. It was her other five Pokemon. And then next to it were to other grey belts in which had the same amount of Poke Balls on them.

Susan gasped in excitement that she has found the Pokemon of Edward, Gary and hers. "YES! I FOUNF THEM!" she screamed.

Lyra heard the voice of Susan screaming in excitement. "What...what is it?" she asked.

"I found mine, Gary's and Edward's Pokemon just right here!" bellowed Susan as she points to the shelf.

"Lucky you" commented Lyra.

Then Susan's smile suddenly wiped off as she just realized something odd. "Why are they all her in one spot?"

"Ummm..." At this point the lights in the Mart flashed a few times then Susan shouted in pain as she dropped the belts of Pokemon. "What happen?!"

"I don't know...it just shocked me" Then there was a loud thud on the floor. "Amy? Is everything okay?" But there was no answer from the golden hair girl.

The two girls walk over to where she was standing to find the she has fallen. There were sparks of electricity surging through her body which can be seen from the outside. They also noticed a dart stuck at the back of her head.

Lyra slowly and cautiously nears Amy. She put her hand on her head and felt a jolt of electricity spark her hand. "Damn that's hot?!" she bellowed in pain holding her finger.

Only a few seconds later a Kangaskhan burst through the door. Due to the girls experience in being a Pokemon trainer they quickly took out a Poke Ball and pressed middle button to enlarge it and release the Pokemon from inside.

But it didn't do any of that. Susan continued to click the button but the Poke Ball just stayed stationary. "What the heck is this?!"

"It's jammed in" added Lyra.

Then the Kangaskhan turned a bright red colour then disappeared into an Ultra Ball being held by Susan's worst enemy: Giovanni.

The man in black walks up to Susan and snatches the three belts from her. "I can't believe you took the bait. You are still dumb as usual Susan Oak...just like your mother"

The last comment seemed to anger her since she never knew anything about her own mother but how does a person like Giovanni know about her.

"And don't you girls try anything smart...or stupid when it comes to Susan because she is just plain weak" says Giovanni facing Lyra.

The man in the back suit turned around and inspected the little girl on the floor. He pulled on her pony-tail bringing her body up. "If you are wondering I have just temporarily paralysed every muscle in her body. Now she is just like a statue" Giovanni stood her up and fires a bullet into her shoulder.

"You son of a bitch!" Screamed Lyra and leapt onto him pushing him onto his back then she put her hands around his neck and started pushing both thumbs into his throat.

Giovanni launched his fist into her stomach. But Lyra didn't feel a punching pain; she felt a stabbing pain like a knife making an insertion into her stomach. And what is really was, was a small blade inserted into her.

Lyra backs away onto her knees holding the bleeding wound. She was just about to fall back but was caught by her friend's arm at the back of her head.

Lyra eyes stated to slowly close but Susan shook her making an attempt to wake her from entering the world of dead people and bringing her bake to reality.

Then Lyra whispered something to her. "Pull it out"

"What?"

"Pull out the damn blade"

Susan obeyed the command. She held the air in her body and pinched the last part of the blade that sticks out. She stated pulling on it encouraging a rather loud yelp of pain from Lyra. The in the tank top immediately stopped.

"No keep going"

Susan did what she pleased to do and obeyed. After a few intense seconds the blade was finally out. Then Lyra straight away held onto the bleeding wound with tears in her eyes.

Susan here's the cocking of a gun that is being pointed to her head. "Get up"

* * *

**Yep. So another chapter done for today. And yes I did all of this today. I had a lot of free time on my hands so yeah. Only a few more chapters to go and then the next story in the list. If you wanna see what's gonna be coming up in the future go check out my profile. It has every info you need for the upcoming stories. All you have to do is Review and that would very helpful.**

**And as always have a nice day – FPS Russia **


	19. A Fight That Was Not Needed

**Viridian Forest – Entrance 4:03 PM**

"Come on girls, it doesn't take that long to eat lunch" says Gary in frustration. "What do you think they'll be doing?" he asked the others.

"Its girls, what do you except?" questioned Leon.

"I expect them to keep in mind that we are still vulnerable to danger"

"We'll be fine, Mewtwo's got it all covered" defended Edward. "Don't worry Gary he'll be fine...and so are we" says Edward as he pats his best friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

Gary thought about it, Edward maybe right. He saw what Mewtwo was doing just last night. He's bashing the hell out of them.

But all the boys thought wrong. Mewtwo is struggling.

* * *

**Lavender Town**

The three Legendary Birds chase Mewtwo around Lavender Town. As the Psychic Pokemon struggles to keep its distance from the birds they are catching up.

So Mewtwo summons his spoon and quickly turns around and randomly hits one of the birds in the face sending them flying hitting the foundation of the Radio Tower then sprays 10 Psycho Cuts.

Then Mewtwo uses Psychic on the remaining two: Zapdos and Moltres. Both birds fall straight down to the ground due to the dizziness. He then notices that the tower is on a slight tilt and was just about to collapse.

The Psychic Pokemon tries it's hardest to try and stop the building from falling and taking a third of Lavenders area. Mewtwo was able to stop the building once it reaches 45 degrees. Then Articuno emerges from the rubble at the bottom of the tower.

Articuno shoots an Ice Beam at Mewtwo's creating a frozen patch on ice. He was then hit by Flame Thrower from his right.

Mewtwo came falling down hitting the Poke Mart breaking through the roof. Now the Radio tower has fallen. The destruction of the tower covered a third of the area and blocked off the South entrance.

The three birds came down landing surrounding the Mart and waited to find if there was any movement or sign of Mewtwo. In the pile of rubble there was a purple glow then a few seconds later a big bang which sent the birds away injuring them also.

Mewtwo walks out of the broken Mart and scans the area. He only had a split second to react when a bolt of lightning was shot at him. Mewtwo blocked the electric type move using his large spoon. He then caught the site of Articuno and Moltres. So he then deflected the move zapping the other two birds and then finished it off with his spoon being thrown at Zapdos's beak. The spoon travelled through the air so fast it cracked Zapdos's beak. Then the spoon went back to Mewtwo which he caught.

Mewtwo watched the birds struggle to get back to their feet. Once Articuno stood up Mewtwo flew west to Saffron City followed by the ice bird Pokemon.

* * *

**Saffron City**

During their pursuit Mewtwo used half his energy in flying, not wanting to waist it but also wanting the ice Pokemon to catch up to him.

Once he was in front of the half destroyed Silph Co, Mewtwo threw his spoon up into the air and let it hover there and then waited for Articuno. He watched and waits a bit as the form of the blue bird expands. Once Articuno reached 20 meters it shot another Ice Beam at Mewtwo in which he blocked using his left arm coating it in solid ice.

As Articuno reached only mere inches from the Psychic Pokemon, Mewtwo back fists the ice Pokemon cracking and exploding the ice off his arm making a small white detonation of mist puff into Articuno's face. The ice birds Pokemon came falling down hitting the ground hard making a small crater filled with mist.

Mewtwo landed near the mist filled crater and watched for any movement of the bird. Mewtwo stuck out his hand and lightly forced the air to clear.

Articuno slowly climbed out of the small pit towards Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon extended his hand up-wards and then put it back down again. Only a few seconds later the narrow end of his spoon penetrated through Articuno's flexible ice wing shattering it like a dropped glass cup.

The ice Pokemon screamed in pain in a high pitched sound like a banshee.

Mewtwo reached for the spoon pulled it out of the ground. He felt the air around him suddenly drop in temperature. "How foolish of you to try and stop me" With that Mewtwo used the back of his spoon to smash the top of the bird's head.

The blue bird's body suddenly dropped dead; literally. Articuno's skull was cracked open. The psychic Pokemon watch the glowing blue liquid flow out of its head.

It took Mewtwo a few second to realize that he just killed a Pokemon. Never in his whole life had he ever killed a Pokemon. Sure he murdered the People who created him and killed many other humans as well but never a Pokemon, even if they were a threat. But through anger and frustration he took the life of a Pokemon.

His thoughts were cut short as he felt the presence of another Pokemon. He felt...static, surges of electricity flowing through his body; mixed with anger. He didn't want to hurt or kill any more but he has to.

To stop this destruction.

Mewtwo was just about launch a strike at Zapdos but heard a dog attacking the bird. He heard barking a dog, screaming of a bird and cracks of electricity.

He turns around to find an Arcanine attacking the Zapdos.

The fire dig Pokemon struggled to fight off the electric bird Pokemon but was able to hold it off for a few seconds; which is good for a non-legendary Pokemon to hold off such a beastly bird.

Arcanine's intentions failed. Zapdos was able to get Arcanine off it but as Zapdos got to its feet the back of Mewtwo's spoon stuck it in the beak breaking the bone inside it.

The yellow bird fell down onto its stomach and didn't move one bit after that.

Mewtwo then turns his attention to the Arcanine. The psychic Pokemon placed his hand on Arcanine's forehead reading the brain and thoughts.

And then it finally struck him. It is owned by... "Gary Oak"

Mewtwo's thoughts then drifted onto the owner, Gary Oak but Mewtwo has found out that he is referred to as Blue by his Arcanine and most likely his other five Pokemon too.

Mewtwo's thoughts then went to the word 'owner'. He knows now that every Legendary Trio has an owner, mainly referred to as The Master Trio.

Mewtwo then thought of Master Trio.

Then it finally hits him.

Lugia.

"_I need Lugia to stop them_" Mewtwo thought. "Arcanine, go find Amarillo and tell her that I've gone off to Johto to find Lugia. Also tell her that she must fight off Moltres" Mewtwo his psychic abilities to transfer the scent of Amy into Arcanine's head. The fire dog then went off as quickly as possible sniffing for the golden-haired girl.

Mewtwo left it at that and flew off to the nesting place of the Legendary Brass Tower Pokemon, Lugia who now lives at Whirl Islands.

* * *

**Pewter City – 4:51 PM**

"Ow...my head...and I'm bleeding!" shouts a girl as she holds onto the dark red circle on her shoulder. In attempt to cure the pain she pulls out of her shoulder of what seems to be a bullet. But her wound did not heal. The girl walks out of the Poke Mart and find an orange-haired boy, Gary.

"Amy" he calls. "What happened?" Gary questioned.

"I don't know, I just woke up on the floor of the Poke Mart with this bullet wound"

"Where are the others?"

Amy tried to think about what happened in the past 48 minutes or so. But she couldn't remember. "I don't know"

"What do you remember?"

"...nothing..."

Then two boys approached the couple who was chatting. "What's wrong?" asked the black-haired boy.

"Everything" answered Gary.

"Where are the others?" asked the other boy.

"There're gone" answered Amy.

A few second later an orange dog came running to the orange-haired boy, collided into him and started licking his face. "Okay Arcanine...hehehe...you can stop now" says Gary trying to push away Arcanine softly. The dog then finally stopped licking.

"I can't believe you left him at the Pokemon Centre and he could still lick your face" commented Leon.

"He's a forgiving Pokemon Leon"

Arcanine then turned his attention to Amy.

"What is it Arcanine?" asked Amy as she places her hand in the Pokemon's forehead. A bit of silence goes by until Amy spoke up. "Arcanine says that Mewtwo has gone to Johto to find Lugia and that I have to stop the remanding bird, Moltres"

"So what happens now?" asked Gary.

"I'll go to find Moltres while you guys try to figure out where the others have gone. Is that alright with you guys?"

The trio of boys put in a reassuring nod.

Amy left it at that and flew off to fight Moltres without her wound-healing regeneration power, half her abilities and a bullet wound.

* * *

**Sorry for the long hold up guys but you'll just have to give me some time to refine the last few parts of the story. For a heads I'm planning on 2 or 3 more chapters to the story and that's it. It would finish there. Don't want to go on for too long but I'll put one long message at the end of the last chapter, like a speech really. Leave a Review.**

**And as always, thanks for watching – Vsauce **


	20. A Written Legend of Ho-oh and Lugia

**Johto, Whirl Islands – 5:00 PM**

Mewtwo enter the room in where Lugia is held. He looked ahead of himself and found 3 small black-rocked pyramids covered with vines and moss. One was located on the middle of the medium sized cavern dwelling. The other two located further away from him on the side of the large crystal blue waterfall.

Mewtwo slowly walked across the wooden bridge leading to the first pyramid. He walked around it inspecting the vines and moss coating the lower parts of it.

After walking 180 degrees around it he stopped and stared at the beautiful waterfall that came crashing with aggression, but once the water from the top hit the bottom all seemed calm. The pond in which the water enters is calm...very. The waterfall and the small pond were the only things that illuminated the dark cavern dwelling.

Mewtwo inspects the pond. It was bright glowing blue with a hint of tiny little sparkles flashing every few seconds. The water cannot be seen through. It's just bright-blue. There was no seeing the bottom.

The crashing water fall seemed to slow down; which caught Mewtwo's attention. The width of the waterfall became narrower and narrower until there was no water coming down at all. Nothing was there any more...only what looked like another cavern behind it that was even darker. Mewtwo assumed that's where Lugia nests.

The dark cavern fell silent.

Then there was a low rumble of a Pokemon. It almost sounded like a whale's song but it was only a low rumble without a tune.

A few seconds later there was a tune. The first six notes of Lugia's song. In the darkness of the secondary cavern two bright crystal-blue scalene triangles popped into existence.

Then he flew out, the Legendary Pokemon of the Sea. It wasn't aggressive, but more gracefully although some would be intimidated by the sheer size of this whale equivalent Pokemon.

Lugia landed on the pyramid behind Mewtwo and lowered its face only 3 feet away from Mewtwo's with his eyes still glowing.

This seemed to scare Mewtwo as if Lugia was aggravated that some has entered, so he decided to shine his eyes purple at Lugia to get him to stop.

Lugia lifted his head and put his eyes back to normal then engaged telepathic speaking with Mewtwo. _"Trying to intimidate me?"_

Mewtwo shut off his eyes and answered while looking up at the large Pokemon whom looked down at him. _"No...just wanting you to stop because you are" _

_"The main intimidation is my size. Didn't that become a concern...Mewtwo?" _

_"No...Lugia. Size doesn't scare me only physical features of a Pokemon or its strength"_

_"And still you were able to have the courage to glow your eyes at me"_

_ "Intimidation, but no fear" _

_"Not even death?"_

_"Maybe" _

Lugia's eyes darted to the secondary cavern. Then behind him, Mewtwo heard the crashing of the waterfall again.

_"Isn't it nice to have control of all the water?" _asked Mewtwo delightfully.

_"Only the water I own. The rest goes to Kyogre, which doesn't bother one bit because why should I be here?"_

_"I'm sorry for the loss of your tower" _says Mewtwo as he picks up a black cracked rock and scans it.

Lugia looked at Mewtwo with a bit of an attitude. _"No you're not"_

Mewtwo's eyes widen at the fact that Lugia rejected Mewtwo's sympathy...or empathy since Mewtwo found out he's a clone 59 years ago. But Mewtwo was surprised mainly Lugia has a bit of a human attitude which he doesn't; mainly because he spent 59 years in an isolated cave. _"I am" _Mewtwo commented.

Lugia's face turned to a saddened expression. _"If only Ho-oh kept his trio under control, then I wouldn't be here. Well I respect Suicune for putting out the flames and sacrificing himself into trapping Entei and Raikou after what they did. What happened to them?"_

_"They were reincarnated without the memory of the accident so-" _Mewtwo was cut off by Lugia's glare after he said 'accident'. Then Mewtwo continued. _"...without the memory of the incident so they wouldn't fight over each other. Now they roam Johto without a home" _

_"Ho-oh...why?"_

_"You blame Ho-oh?" _

_"Mostly"_

_"Through 59 years of meditation he is guilty of what he did. After the fire Ecruteak City was left empty without any Legends living in it. He went off flying trying to find his descendant who has the Heart of Gold"_

_"Has Ho-oh found him yet?"_

_"No. The boy summoned Ho-oh to come to him" _

_"How do you know this?"_

_"59 years of strong meditating" _

_"Then what happens next" _

_"The Legend goes by as you and Ho-oh being enemies. So Ho-oh and the boy then had to find the boy's rival and force him to summon you. It was never done...Now Ho-oh rests on Bell Tower without you beside him"_

_"Ho-oh is not my enemy! That is nonsense!"_

Mewtwo felt anger growing inside Lugia. _"The incident was during the time when the Legend was still being written"_

This seemed to calm Lugia down. _"If only Ho-oh took more responsibility"_

_"I can say that you are held responsible for what has happened to Kanto"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Try reading my mind"_

A few minutes of painful mind reading went by, Lugia was not happy about how and why his trio has gone wild.

_"Are you going to do something Lugia?"_

_"Yes. I'll go now_" Then Lugia noticed Mewtwo was about to follow. _"No, you stay here and rest. I'll take care of it"_

_"Are you sure you'll be fine?"_

_"Yes. Just stay here in the water. You'll find out that it's a very powerful pond" _Then Lugia flew through a dark hole on the side of the cavern with a big blow of air and insane speed.

Mewtwo left it at that and walk into the glowing pond. He felt this surge of energy flow through his body. He felt refreshed and calm. Mewtwo hasn't felt this comfortable in his whole life; never the feeling of warm water surrounding his body.

It was always the cold hard ground in the cold cave full of crystals which he didn't seem to take an interest in. No comfort at all. Always standing there like a statue, isolated from the outside world in which he took deep hatred in.

Outside the cave were humans who live up to the love of Pokemon. If only Mewtwo didn't start off as a bad Pokemon then he would've been respected by others...but no.

"Killing a room full of scientist...you will be considered...a killer and people will not respect you as a Pokemon. If only they didn't tell me I was a fake"

* * *

**Hi. This chapter was a little shorter than others. I try to get my chapters over eleven-hundred words, so yeah. And also mostly a boring chapter but you'll need it for future chapters. And I had to go through the bother of converting meter to 3 feet. Assuming Americans read this more than Australians. So there's thanks to my Math skills and also with scalene. Leave a Review if you can**


	21. Hope, Faith and Time

**Celadon City - 5:00PM**

While Mewtwo went to Whirl Islands Amy stayed back to fight Moltres. She is doing a lot worse than Mewtwo since she gave it all up to him. Because Mewtwo stayed back at Whirls Islands he has no chance to give back any of her abilities.

So she fought the fire bird but was struggling to even hold it off. Amy was getting tired; energy was running low and has a lot of bleeding cut marks on her back, forearms and legs.

Some parts of Celadon City were on fire and some parts of it were broken down. The intense battle was something Amy had never planned on. Her thoughts sometimes simulated visions of death. She asks herself if she was ever going to make it alive.

Amy was never the person who would get into fights with others. Her dislikes of others being hurt made her more human than she ever wished. Amy loves Pokemon.

After her parents dies when she was four the Pokemon in Viridian Forest were the only friends she had. Amy was too scared to enter the outside world. Things looked crazy and odd and also she loved it in the forest. The Pokemon played with her every hour the sun was up...and whenever the sun was down, she'd sleep on the soft green grass next to the Pokemon of Viridian Forest.

Life was happy, until she hit five which was when she talked to the first human, Susan. Susan was sitting on the grass all alone after Edward and Gary left her. Edward said some harsh things to her because she had a friend who had a bad influence on her and changed Susan into a different person.

She would joke around too much which seemed to annoy him greatly and would never take anything seriously.

Gary left her alone because he too was angry that because of her bad values Edward didn't want to be friends with him either.

The young Amy went up to the sad Susan and said, "Don't worry you will see him again in 3 years...that also goes...for me"

And that was the first time she met Susan. They both have gone through a lot together.

Three years later and two days into her Pokemon journey with her brother and Edward she met Amy again. They talked about each other and bonded right there. While they talked Edward went off for his first Pokemon battle and Gary already went off to catch his second Pokemon.

While they talked Amy was drawing in a book with a plastic case of coloured pencils next to her. A few minutes later Amy asked if she could come along with Susan on her journey. After the girl on the black dress said 'yes', the friend became true to Amy's eyes.

She finally has a friend, which is why she would find it heart breaking to lose her as a friend and even her life.

Amy's life is no at danger. She wouldn't want it cut short. She is only 12 and she finally stated to bond deeply with a boy in which she loves ever since he released her from the Mental Hospital.

The sensitive side of Amy was never shown to her friends; mainly because they could already see the sensitive side of her. She always had been respected by the other three. They always like the way Amy talked, her personalities, her values for Pokemon, her misunderstanding of sarcasm and idioms and her calm, soft and cute little voice.

Amy has a powerful mind that no human could match. And now she has developed the powers of Mew and Mewtwo. But just by looking at her on the outside you'll see that she is and normal girl with developing girl traits.

Amy looks...fragile and that hurting her would completely break her. She has the physical strength kill a human but no one knows that except for her friends. Amy also wouldn't kill them either because they are the only family she has ever known.

If the citizens of Kanto know about her and her abilities, there will be people who see her as an inspiration to them, except her as a normal person and would be willing to take a bit of time to listen to her life as a legend but there are some would call her a freak and wouldn't want to be near her because she is different.

It stumps her as to why there are so many different types of people. Why can't everyone be good and respect each other? Why can't others stop stealing trainers Pokemon for the use of evil?

Amy asked Susan this: Why?

Susan responded with an answer that life better for Amy. "Because humans want to be the most powerful creature that ever lived on earth...and because of that, you get the evil out of humans...but to stop one from becoming that...you give them a friend...which gives them hope for the future...who knows where you'd be right now if you weren't my friend"

She might still be living in Viridian Forest, drawing pictures of the people who walk past her every day through the forest.

How could a girl so small end up being one of the most important piece of Kanto's civilization?

Through faith.

Some don't believe in it unfortunately. They would say it was a coincidence that someone is born with odd abilities towards Pokemon and humans.

Then there's hope.

Luckily she found friends to help her through tough times. Without them there would never be hope for the future of Kanto. Family is a gift that is genuinely permanent to a human life. But that's wrong. Family is a strong gift that can withstand so many casualties but has the weakness to break.

Which in Amy's life, it did.

But hope kicked into her life and gave her something called friends.

Some say, friendship must be earned, by respecting other people, including them no matter whom or what they are, talking about what you and your acquaintance have in common; you know...the normal processes that are taken to define someone as your friend.

Hope has given Amy a friend, and that friend had a brother and another friend. So she more people to play around with.

Nobody knows that legend is still being written, so all of what's happening now was not predicted by legend thousands of years ago. People were only predicting that any born under legend can't be like a human.

But what we can see now is that hope has an effect on a life form that has a single job to do, other than performing the job at hand, what is there to do. Just sit in Viridian Forest until Kanto starts to fall.

Pokemon as friends wasn't enough for Amy. She has always wondered why she always looked so different for the other Pokemon. Once people started to walk by her in the forest she notices that they look so much like her.

"Why?" she asks herself.

That question was answered by Time. Being friends with this other female she learnt that she was not a Pokemon but more like a cross over between a Human and a Pokemon.

And that is when the knowledge of the legend pops right into her mind.

It took her years to find it out. At least she knows now.

So what defines Amy now? What is she really part of? What made her the person she was now?

The definition of Amy? A powerful guardian of Kanto. Personalities of a normal human. Traits of a normal girl.

What is she part of? Friendship.

What made her like this. **Hope, Faith and Time.**

* * *

**5:10 PM**

Amy lay there on the ground full of bleeding scars continuing to flow out of her body.

Moltres staring into her as if it was trying to blow her up using his mind.

Amy felt safe. Which was odd after nearly being killed by Moltres. But all was clear after she saw what was a large white Pokemon.

* * *

**In just a few more days I'll be attending high school so the updates to this story will be a little longer. I'll try up load them on the weekends. **

**Please leave a Review. That would be much appreciated. **


	22. You or Her

**5:10 PM**

Moltres watched as Lugia neared it. The fire bird didn't like how it was being confronted by another Pokemon so attacked Lugia with Flamethrower. The blast of fire disappeared in front of Lugia as if there was an invisible shield around him.

Moltres suddenly felt scared and weak, so turned around and tried to fly away but was held back when Lugia's large hand was wrapped around Moltres' neck.

The fire bird Pokemon started to struggle in Lugia's, screeching like a banshee. Lugia was annoyed that the Pokemon he created had the intention to destroy Kanto but suddenly became weak when confronted by a larger Pokemon.

Moltres now became excessively annoying, struggling in Lugia's hand and throwing balls of ember everywhere. So Lugia tightened his hands then sent a message into Moltres' mind.

"_Go back to Mount Silver where you came from and never leave until I tell you to, if you disobey then your consequence will be brutal_"

With that Moltres was released and then flew back to Mount Silver.

Lugia then turned his attention to the girl lying on the ground holding onto her shoulder wound; that what she thought she had. Lugia lowered his head level at Amy then spoke out loud. "Are you Amarillo?" he asked.

"Yes" Amy answered.

"Why are you holding onto your shoulder? Is there something wrong?"

"Because-" Amy was cut off when she noticed that her body no longer had any scars and that her bullet wound was gone. Her clothes also had no rips and it was as if her clothes were brand new. "Thank you" She simply said.

"You are welcome" Lugia then stood up. "It was a pleasure helping you. I'm going to go find the other two. After this, you will only be able to see me using the Silver Wing. Good bye" So Lugia flew off and left Amy to carry on from here. She then sat up and felt the presence of another Pokemon.

Amy turned around on her bottom and saw a small yellow Pokemon with red cheeks. "Pikachu?"

"PIKA!" shouted the mouse Pokemon and jumped into Amy's hands.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Amy as she gently hugs the Pokemon.

"_Ummm...it's a long story_" says Pikachu in its mind as its finger was on its chin.

"Okay, where's Chu Chu"

"_She's in Viridian forest. She asked me to find you_"

"Okay...let's go there now then"

"Whoa! Where are going off to?" asked a boy with the red cap. So Amy had to stop.

"Oh hi Ed, I might need you for something"

"Where are you going off to? And is that my Pikachu? And why isn't with me?"

"I can answer the last" said Gary out of nowhere. "It ran away when you kinda died...so yeah"

"I'll answer the first" says Amy "Viridian Forest. And 'why' may ask, well I need it to find Chu Chu"

"Why isn't it with you?" asked Edward.

"I can't keep it with me because it's dangerous. So I put Chu Chu in Viridian Forest, a safe place"

"Okay"

"I actually need a bit of help so, Edward can you?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me find the Silver and Rainbow Wing"

"I've got the Silver Wing" says Leon.

"No. I needed to find mine" responded Amy. "I also have possession of them. So Edward are you going to help me?"

"Hmmm..." Edward turns his body to the other guys. "Are you able to cope without me?"

The other two put out reassuring yeses.

"Okay Amy, I'll help you"

"Okay cool. You two just go find the girls while I'm gone. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah sure" answered Leon.

"But Amy, how are we going to get there?" asks Edward.

"...hold on a sec" Amy walks a few feet and picked up a piece of concrete. It then disappeared a few seconds later. "We can teleport there"

"If you could do that now why couldn't you do that before?" questioned Gary.

"It's because I was only in my early stages of possessing these abilities"

"Okay"

"Come on Ed, no time to waste" So Edward, Amy and Pikachu disappeared right in front of Leon and Gary.

So the two boys were left in Celadon City with a mission. The boys looked everywhere turning around without moving their feet thinking of a place to start. "This place is a trash" commented Leon.

"Yeah" Agreed Gary. "Where do we start? I mean like, what if they're not here?"

The Leon said nothing due to the thinking that was going on in his head, and then he saw a man in a black suit on the roof of the Celadon Condominiums. "Hey Gary, who's that there?" he asked pointing.

It took a few second for Gary to figure "Giovanni"

"He might have the girls" Then there was a loud bang from a pistol he shot into the air. "I think he's signalling us to get over there"

"What's the point, we were going to there any way"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

So the boys walked towards Celadon Condominiums. As they were just about to enter they saw Giovanni's head pop up from the edge. "How nice of you to join me. If you are here to kill me then come on up" Giovanni says playfully. "I've killed plenty of people during my time as Team Rocket Boss...now is your time to avenge them"

So the boys wasted no time and started running into the tower and into the cubicle lift. They waited and waited thinking about what will happen during their time up there. The suspense started to kill.

So many thoughts ran through their minds. _What will happen? Will actually witness a friend being killed? Will I die also? _If only the answers came to them when they asked.

As the electronic doors open to the side Gary and Leon ran straight out but immediately stopped once they saw Lyra in the arms of The Boss.

Giovanni had his left arm around her neck with a gun pointing straight to her head. Susan was on her knees with her ankles and wrists tied together.

"Approach" says Giovanni in an evil voice. The boys do as they were told. "Luckily for me the girl on the ground had a gun on her. And I like doing those types of things. Taking the plan and turning it on itself. I also have your Pokemon here too" Giovanni then turned his attention to Gary. "You boy, come here" Gary approached. "Do anything smart and this girl dies" Giovanni says as he starts his inspection on Gary.

He unzipped Gary's black jacket and only a few seconds find his knife. "Now go back" The man in the black suit then put the knife at Lyra's neck. "I can't believe I did it again...now back to business. Choice. You or your girl. I like to take my revenge the fun way and that's when I see everything happen in front of my own eyes. And I also like to kill this beautiful young lady here too but she does look very innocent...but now the Oak family. The brother and sister who have suffered together for so long and it all comes to this. So Gary you...or her"

"Me" he says simply.

"No Gary" Susan protested.

"Shut up girl, let him choose" burst out Giovanni.

"Just shot me" says Gary again.

"You think you've got nothing to lose if you die...what about your blonde friend and your family and your best friend? But it's your choice" Giovanni then tries to find where he last shot him at the time when they were and Route 24 and the Golden Bridge. "_Bingo_" And then he fires with a loud bang. Gary fell to the ground with a thud.

Susan started to cry and whimper and she had just witnessed the death of her brother.

But Gary had plan that not even Giovanni could turn against him. Luckily Giovanni isn't as smart as he looks.

"Now Leon...my son" He goes back to his playful personality. "You in a much tighter spot than Gary was. If you don't choose then this girl gets it. And I'll start by running the knife down her jaw" Giovanni places the knife on her. "Hurry or else it goes to her throat"

Leon didn't know what to do to. In fact he did but losing his or Lyra's life would be tragic.

Giovanni continues to push the blade in further until a small ball of blood rolls down the side of her face. He then starts running the blade down slowly. Lyra started whimpering as she can feel the cut enlarge and the blood drop. "It's okay...I'm only doing it slowly...so it can be more painful" Giovanni giggled.

"Just shot me!" shouted Leon.

"Looks like the boys have put their lives in front of others. How brave...but foolish" Giovanni takes aim but suddenly Gary leapt forward as he pushes Giovanni, Lyra and himself over the edge of the building but he quickly grabbed hold of the edge and Lyra's hand leaving Giovanni to fall.

The only thing holding Lyra was Gary strong hands but the other was slowly starting to slide of the building. "LEON, TAKE LYRA!" Due to Gary being a strong boy he was able to pull Lyra up to grab hold of the edge also. Then he was able regain more grip using his other hand.

The red haired boy quickly took hold of Lyra's hands and pulled her up, then next Gary. Leon put out a sigh of relief to see that they all are safe and that the threat was gone.

"How the heck are you still breathing?!" shouted Leon.

"Luckily the bullet in my stomach didn't get taken out"

Leon then went to untie Susan.

Lyra and Gary were left for a bit as they watched Leon untie Susan.

Lyra turned to Gary with a shy smile but then she thought of thanking, so Lyra dived in for a tight hug. "Thank you so much Gary"

"It's alright" says Gary as he places his hands around her head. After a bit of time they let go.

Leon was finished with Susan, so she went in to hug her brother also with a smile and some tears.

* * *

**Hey. It's been a long time since I've put up a chapter but ya know, high school kinds got in the way a bit. And I'm enjoying my first few weeks. Just an FYI there's just one chapter left until the story finishes. I think I'll leave the ending speech at the end. That sounds like a good idea. And I'm glad Gary still had that bullet in him. In fact I already knew. Lol. **

**Please leave a Review. **


	23. The Protector of Kanto, Amarillo

**5:15 PM**

Lyra, Susan, Leon and Gary stood outside Celadon Condominiums relieved that they have all survived the Fall of Kanto. None were killed by the birds or Giovanni which seemed to please them all. Red and Amy seemed to have arrived too walking towards them.

"So...everyone okay?" Edward asked.

Everyone put in a nod.

"So how did you kill him?"

"Long story short. He fell off" says Gary.

"Then where's the body?"

Gary checked where roughly Giovanni has fallen but couldn't find his dead body anywhere. "You have got to be kidding me! I put my life in danger and this shit happens?!"

"Hey, don't worry Gary" says his sister. "I don't think we'll be seeing him in a long time anyway"

"Yeah. Or let him come to you then you could strike back again" says Leon.

"Giovanni would have to think twice before messing with us anyway" added Amy.

* * *

**3 months later - Kanto**

The region of Kanto is now mostly back to normal with the residents already settled in to their newly fixed homes, the Pokemon playing on the streets as usual and the Silph Co. tower being rebuilt. After that, the region of Kanto will be back to normal. Also all of the radiation in Cerulean has been cleaned up thanks to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo has agreed to help Kanto at any sight of danger and build up a reputation of good other then bad. He now stays in Cerulean Cave listening to the sounds of Kanto for if anyone needs help or saving.

The three birds have returned to their home where they have come from. They all have their own territories to protect.

Articuno taking care of Cinnabar all the way to Lavender Town including Fuchsia City and the routes in between.

Moltres has taking care of the Pokemon League to Cinnabar with Pewter and Viridian City also with Pallet Town and the routes.

Lastly Zapdos having Lavender Town to the Pokemon League and also with Cerulean and Pewter City and the routes in between.

The four from Pallet town are also enjoying their time. Susan and Edward back to a romantic relationship and the Feelingshipping couple starting up for the first time.

* * *

**Route 18 – 7:36 PM**

Gary stood there with his arm around Amy's shoulder both watching the sun slowly set; the light turning from and mystical orange to crystal red.

Small puffs of air hitting their faces as leaves are taken by the wind from above.

Amy thought of the all the time they've been together. Not with the others. But just her and Gary. One of the most recent event was when he saved her and released her out of the Mental Hospital. What a time that was. That was when she realised that she loved him. Not because he saved her...but because she actually cared for her.

"_Should I tell him?_" she thought. "_What if he doesn't love me_ _back_?"

The sun was half way down.

"_I need to tell him. But when?_" Then she decided she had to tell him. But how to start it off? You can't just pop up and say 'I love you'. It took her long enough for the sun to be down fully.

"Whoa" commented Gary. "The first time I've ever watched a sunset" He turned his head to Amy. "That's pretty cool"

Amy just smiled at him knowing that he is happy.

"Well I guess it's time to go now" he says turning on his heel.

"Wait"

"Yeah...what's up?"

"Umm...thanks for... taking me out of the...er...Mental Hospital. Without your help...we would've been...well dead...or...um. Well this wouldn't have worked out" Amy now relived that her speech is now finished.

"Amy, are you okay? You're all over the place"

"I'm fine. I'm just-" Amy was stopped when she heard Gary giggling under his breath. "What's funny?"

"You always happen to fall for it. I'm just screwing with ya"

The 'screwing with ya trick' was one of the little games Gary liked to play to tease Amy causing her to blush even more and put her under a lot of pressure. She always happens to fall for it.

"Oh yeah, you got me there...again"

"I get plenty of times. But thanks anyway"

"For what?" Amy was now confused. She was the one that's supposed to be thanking and now he's thanking her?

"For being an awesome friend. I remember when I first saw you. Such an innocent child you were, but now a powerful young teenager. You are a teenager right?"

"No I'm 12"

"You are that young?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know" They stood there in silence for a bit until Gary spoke up. "Come on its time go. It's getting a little dark now" So Gary started to walk away from Amy and took out Poke Ball. He was about to fly back to Pallet Town but until Amy stopped him.

"Gary"

"Yeah"

"I...love you. I just wanted you to know that"

Gary knew she did but had always waited for the moment for her to say it. So he went towards her and gave her a hug in which she returned back feeling the warmth of each other's body and comfort. After a long hug they let go of each other.

"Is this what love feels like?" she asked.

"Where do you feel it?"

"Here" she says pointing to her heart.

"Then it's love. And you can always tell who you have it for. I feel it there as well, for you"

"So you do love me?"

"Yes. But there are more ways to express love to another person"

"What is it?"

Gary looked into the yellow eyes of the blonde girl. Amy stared back at him into his ocean water blue eyes trapped into another dimension as this was something that she had never noticed before."I'll show you"

So he lowered his head slightly and rests his hands on her waist.

Only a few seconds later Amy had just noticed Gary lips attached to hers. She didn't know what to do at this point but then realized she was kissing back and enjoying the moment so she wrapped her arms around his neck as Gary's left hand rests on her back while his right travels up and into her silky, smooth hair.

While they continued kissing Gary felt her warm soft lips brushing along his lips which he seemed to enjoy greatly. And then Amy decided to put her tongue in but not to quickly to startle Gary in disgust but slowly to ensure and tell him that she wanted more and is asking for it other than deliberately doing it without permission.

Gary then felt something touch his tongue. It was hers. Knowing that she might want it he gave it to her, welcoming her into his mouth, and extended his out brushing along against her.

After at least half a minute they finally they let go of each other with their eyes still closed taking the moment to calm themselves. Amy took the moment to think about what she had just done.

She kissed Gary.

Not just a peck on the lips or a one deep kiss. It was a long passionate kiss in which she wanted more. Amy didn't know if this was normal or not; wanting more than just a kiss. But what was not supposed to happen was the feeling of love.

Amy was made not to do anything human. She was only mad to do one job for Kanto. But now she feels love for friend which was not a plan.

But you can't change the fact that she is mostly a human now.

And that's what makes her who she is; a crossover between a Pokemon, a Human...

And...

**The Protector of Kanto.**

**The End**


	24. Author's Thanks

**Wow what a story. I'm finally glad that's finished although it put a bit of stress on me when I got sick twice. But anyway. I would like to thank all the Favouriters, the Followers but mostly the Reviewers. I want to thank all these people for their support on this story. I've had a lot of fun writing this story and it sure has been long stretching from 2012 to 2013. **

**I'd have to say this is my most successful story but not the most popular by review standards. I was thinking about this the other day. Does have the most amount of reviews technically but theoretically it is not. The most popular by review standards is When We First Met since it had more reviews per chapter. The way to calculate the popularity review standards is to take the number of reviews and divide it by how many chapters there are. **

**I know for some authors the result would be very high. **

**With this theory in mind the Power of Amarillo is more popular too. **

**This is just my Mathematical mind at work. I love Math. Do you like Math?**

**Getting off topic now, thanks for your support guys and...yeah. **

**Do you like Math? LOLZ**


End file.
